


AngelHusk Collection

by vanillalemonade



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalemonade/pseuds/vanillalemonade
Summary: Serie de one-shots y drabbles dedicados a la pareja de Angel Dust y Husk
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Only If You Watch Me

Aún no sabía exactamente que le había atraído de aquel gato alado. Su actitud era prácticamente una mierda. Quizá sea eso, quizá porque para Angel conquistar a aquel amante del alcohol y las apuestas era un desafío, uno que estaba dispuesto a ganar, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que usando sus talentos.

Entonces ahí se hallaba, en su habitación de aquel hotel, junto a miles de juguetes sexuales esparcidos por la cama. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar.

Para su suerte, la habitación de Husk se encontraba bastante cercana a la de él, por lo que en cuanto oyó los pasos de aquel demonio comenzó su pequeño plan.

Tomando una bala vibradora, fue introduciendolá en su entrada, ya preparada para lo que vendría. Encendiendo aquel aparato, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, asegurándose que el de alas pudiera oírlo. Continuó así por un rato, tomando otro vibrador, acercandoló a su miembro. No tardó demasiado en comenzar a decir el nombre del otro, esperando a que viniera por él.

Pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Se acercó a la pared que daba a la habitación del felino, asegurándose de que este pudiera escucharlo.

Y claro que podía. Tanto que molestaba al contrario, quien estaba concentrado en su bebida. Intentando callarlo, tiró las botellas vacías a la pared, pero eso no fue suficiente.

No solo fue una vez. Todos los días, a la misma hora oía los sonidos que aquella araña soltaba. Le había pedido a Charlie que cambiara su habitación, pero gracias a cierto demonio de la radio, tuvo que quedarse ahí, cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada. Hasta que un día terminó por hartarse.

\-- ¡¿No te cansas de gritar, maldito pervertido?! --exclamó golpeando la puerta de Angel. Pudo escuchar como el más alto se acercó a la puerta, abriendolá para mostrarse tal y como aparecía en sus vídeos.

\-- Hola, cariño~ --Husk realmente no se había preparado para encontrarlo de esa forma, lo cuál era raro debido a que él mismo siempre andaba desnudo, pero había algo en la desnudez de aquel demonio que lo ponía algo ¿incómodo? No, esa no era la palabra-- por fin apareces, empezaba a sentirme algo sólo ¿sabes? --susurró de forma seductora, tomando una de las manos del felino para colocarla en su pecho-- con todo esto de la "redención" no he podido divertirme con alguien más ¿te gustaría ayudarme con eso?

\-- ¡No! --gruñó enojado, quitando la mano de aquella bola de pelos, como él le llamaba-- todas las noches siempre te pones a gritar como una perra en celo y gracias a ti no puedo dormir, menos beber, y lo peor de todo es que parece que soy el único que puede escuchar como chillas.

\-- Admítelo, te gusta~

\-- No, es molesto

\-- Oh ¿en serio? --cuestionó Angel, poniéndose a su altura-- y entonces ¿qué es eso que estoy viendo? --señaló hacia abajo, cosa que hizo al de alas abrir los ojos como platos.

\-- ¡Nada! --exclamó cubriendosé con sus alas.

\-- Escucha bombón ¿que tal si nos divertimos un rato, sólo los dos? Parece que hace mucho no lo haces, o puede ser que... --Angel soltó un sonido de sorpresa, bastante fingido ante los oídos de Husk, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del felino-- ¿aún eres virgen?

El alado no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando al arácnido, aún con su entrepierna cubierta por sus alas, encogiendo los hombros con algo de vergüenza.

\-- Uhh, interesante. Eso significa que yo puedo tomar el control --anunció, mostrando una sonrisa bastante lasciva, mientras acercaba sus manos al contrario.

\-- Hey, no me toques --por un momento, Angel creyó escuchar un 'hiss' saliendo del gato, alejando sus manos con rapidez, cruzando un par de brazos contra su pecho, mientras apoyaba los otros en sus caderas.

\-- Entonces hagamos un trato. No tocaré ¿de acuerdo?

\-- Cada vez que te oigo, mi sanidad se pierde cada vez más --respondió, colocando una pata en su rostro.

\-- ¿Qué sanidad? ¡Estamos en el Infierno! --exclamó, alzando sus brazos y moviendolós hacia todos lados para probar su punto-- mira, tú quieres que deje mis "actividades nocturnas", eso sólo pasará si me observas mientras lo hago, nada de contacto físico, sólo tus ojos en mí ¿trato?

El contrario dudo sobre si aceptar o no. Por una parte, los molestos gemidos pararían, pero por el otro, el hecho de tener que ver a Angel le provocaba algo de disgusto...¿o no? ¡No! Agitando su cabeza, alejó cualquier pensamiento molesto y dirigió su mirada al más alto.

\-- Está bien --el arácnido pegó un salto, tomandoló en sus brazos para llevarlo dentro de la habitación-- ¡hey, quita tus sucias manos!

\-- Ok --obedeciendo, Angel lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo, ganándose un gruñido del contrario. Importandolé poco, se recostó en su cama, abriendo las piernas para comenzar a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

\-- Husk~ --llamó algo necesitado, aún sabiendo que este no podía tocarlo, pero si a algo le gustaba a Angel también es ser visto mientras se complace a si mismo.

El felino, quién todavía estaba recuperándose del golpe, se levantó del suelo sobandosé su cabeza, solo para ver al arácnido en todo su esplendor. El gato no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, tanto así que sus alas se levantaron solas, algo que dejó sorprendido a Husk, pues jamás habían hecho eso.

\-- Vamos gatito, ven aquí~ --le dijo, golpeando el final de su cama con una de sus piernas. El alado se sentó donde Angel le señaló, sin dejar de verlo-- uhh, parece que alguien se puso grande.

Al escuchar esto, Husk no pudo evitar ver hacia abajo, solo para notar que sí, Angel tenía razón, su miembro se veía más necesitado que antes. Al levantar su cabeza, vio como el arácnido ya tenía un juguete introducido en él. A veces Husk se preguntaba como alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño podía trabajar siendo una estrella porno.

\-- Ah, Husk~ --y ahí iban sus alas otra vez, levantándose solas-- si sabes que puedes tocarte ¿verdad?

\-- No te daré ese placer.

\-- ¿Seguro que un virgen como tú puede aguantar? --preguntó, molestandoló ligeramente, soltando un gemido fuerte cuando aquel juguete tocó uno de sus puntos sensibles.

\-- Cállate y sigue con lo tuyo.

Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta, Angel se había corrido, manchando su pecho y estómago.

\-- Otra vez --anunció con una sonrisa.

\-- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\-- Uh uh, yo jamás dije cuantas veces lo haría hasta que tuviera satisfecho, así que no puedes apartar tus ojos de mí.

\-- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

\-- Ah, si~ me encanta cuando te pones así --gimió, dejando escapar una risita juguetona. El felino simplemente se cruzó de brazos, intentando ignorar la molestia en su entrepierna.

Así fue como Angel se corrió dos veces más, jugueteando con su cuerpo sin dejar de nombrar al felino. Las mejillas de este estaban casi tan rojas como sus alas, quienes no habían dejado de levantarse solas.

\-- Wuu, hacía mucho no tenía a alguien viéndome tan atento como tú --anunció, tomando una de las mejillas del contrario, quien le apartó la mano de un golpe.

\-- Trabajas haciendo porno.

\-- No es la misma sensación --respondió, limpiandosé y acomodando su pelaje, sin pensar en ponerse algo de ropa-- yyyy ya estás libre. Espero que podamos repetir esto alguna vez.

\-- Yo no --sin más, el felino salió de aquella habitación, yendo a la suya para tirarse en la cama-- maldita araña, maldito hotel de cuarta, maldito Alastor, ugh-- estirando el brazo, tomó una de las botellas que había en la mesa de luz, recordando lo que había pasado hacía no más de cinco minutos. Nuevamente, sus alas se levantaron, haciendo que Husk se sentara en su cama-- malditas alas ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

¿Será que reaccionan así como una señal de que estaba excitado? No, no podía ser eso, después de todo ¿qué tiene de erótico ver a esa sucia perra tocándose a sí mismo mientras gemía su nombre? Y otra vez sus alas volvieron a despertarse. Acompañandolás estaba la pesada erección en su entrepierna que no había querido atender. Por mucho que le molestara el hecho de que su cuerpo se pusiera de esa manera gracias a la molesta araña, no le quedó de otra que masturbarse para poder dormir en paz. Así, con solo apenas unos movimientos, terminó corriendosé en su mano, viendo aquel líquido blanco con desagrado.

Cubriendo su rostro con el otro brazo, volvió a pensar en el demonio que se hallaba al lado de su habitación, maldiciendoló una y mil veces antes de levantarse para buscar algo con que limpiar su desastre. Luego de eso, volvió a acostarse intentando dormirse, cuando escuchó algo deslizándose por debajo de la puerta.

Volando hasta allí, levantó aquel pedazo de papel, viendo que era una fotografía de Angel desnudo, en una pose que dejaba ver absolutamente todo, atrás de esta había un texto que decía "espero que te guste mi regalo para tus noches solitarias ♥ aunque eso puede cambiar, ya sabes cómo ; )"

\-- ¡Hijo de puta! --exclamó arrugando el papel, no sin antes escuchar la risa del contrario al otro lado de la pared.


	2. We Don't Need Heaven

Desde que se conocieron, Husk siempre había creído que Angel solía tener unas ideas estúpidas. Ahora veía que estaba bastante equivocado.

El se hallaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con una botella en mano, mientras que la araña se encontraba entre sus piernas, lamiendo y chupando su miembro con tanta profesionalidad y lujuria digna de un demonio como él. Angel no podía quitarle los ojos al felino, mirando como este le daba otro sorbo a su bebida. Mientras tanto, Husk le tiraba del cabello ligeramente, guiando su cabeza hacia sus puntos sensibles.

\-- Ven aquí --el de alas agarró a Angel de las mejillas, levantandolé hasta que este quedó sentado en sus piernas. La araña gimió, sintiendo como aquel miembro rozaba su trasero.

Husk tomó su botella, vertiendo aquel líquido ambarino en el pecho del más alto, el cuál soltó un suspiro al notar lo fría que estaba la bebida. Husk inmediatamente enterró su rostro en ese lugar, lamiendo y disfrutando el aroma corporal de Angel mezclado con el whisky. Lo atrajó más hacia él, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran de una forma tan deliciosa que ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un gemido.

Cuando el gato terminó de disfrutar el pecho contrario, levantó la cabeza para besarlo. Angel saboreó el sabor a alcohol que había quedado en la lengua del más bajo, pasando sus brazos superiores por detrás de la cabeza de este para profundizar el beso, mientras movía sus caderas para obtener aquella fricción que ambos demonios adoraban.

La araña no paraba de gemir en el beso, sintiendo como las garras del contrario pasaban por su delgado cuerpo hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Husk los apretó, haciendo que Angel se separara del beso para soltar un gemido alto, mordiendosé los labios.

\-- En serio estás desesperado ¿no es así, mi sucia perra? --preguntó el felino, dándole una nalgada. Angel asintió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y continuando con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Husk acercó su boca al hombro del más alto, clavando sus dientes para después lamer la sangre que había comenzado a escapar de ahí. Luego de eso, se levantó de la cama, llevándose con el a Angel, quién había cruzado sus piernas alrededor del felino, quien los recostó sobre aquellas sábanas, que ya se encontraban algo desordenadas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, junto a esto se le sumaron algunas mordidas a la boca contraria, no tan profundas ya que no les gustaba sentir el sabor metalizado que soltaba el líquido escarlata.

\-- Husk~ mételo ya --ordenó el más alto, sosteniendo sus piernas.

\-- Ya ya, no te apresures, déjame divertirme un poco más --Angel soltó un suspiro, viendo como el de alas bajaba por su cuerpo, mordisqueando y clavando sus garras. El gato sabía perfectamente cuanto le gustaba al contrario sentir dolor mientras tenían sexo, es algo que había aprendido de los muchos encuentros que habían tenido. Y así como había descubierto eso, también se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba escuchar los gemidos del más alto y verlo retorcerse mientras lo mordía y le daba nalgadas.

Puede que Angel sea una estrella reconocida en el cine para adultos, pero Husk podía notar que sus reacciones cuando actuaba no eran las mismas que cuando lo hacía con él. Cada vez que el gato pensaba en eso, una sonrisa cargada de deseo se dibujaba en su rostro.

Antes de subir al rostro del arácnido, Husk se encargó de dejarle algunas marcas en sus piernas, pasando ligeramente su lengua por la punta del miembro de este, haciendo temblar al más alto.

Sabía que Angel ya se había preparado con anterioridad, así que lo único que quedaba era molestarlo un poco antes de ir a lo principal. Por lo que el de alas acercó su pene a aquel agujero, rozandolo con lentitud. El felino pudo ver como el otro movió sus caderas, intentando penetrarse, pero él lo detuvo clavando sus garras en esas largas y delgadas piernas.

\-- Husk, maldita sea~

\-- Si quieres tu premio, debes rogar.

Angel rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Tranquilamente podía cambiar de posiciones para terminar montandolo, pero sabía cuanto le gustaba a Husk escucharlo rogar.

\-- Por favor, Husk~ te quiero dentro --gimió separando sus nalgas para dejar más a la vista su entrada. El miembro del gato se movió ligeramente al escuchar aquello, así como sus alas se levantaron al ver el rostro lascivo que Angel tenía.

Ya sin poder aguantar más, Husk comenzó a penetrarlo, ingresando lentamente mientras miraba como el arácnido llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando la almohada y sábanas con sus manos.

\-- Ah, sí~ quiero que lo hagas fuerte --suspiró, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía. Extendió sus cuatro brazos, logrando que el felino lo abrazara, este por su parte hizo lo que le había pedido, embistiendo rápidamente, golpeando todos los puntos sensibles de la araña, quien no paraba de gemir y gritar.

Llevando una de sus manos al miembro del más alto, Husk empezó a masturbarlo, intentando seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas. Una vez más se enterró en el pecho de Angel, lamiendolo mientras este recorría su cuerpo con dos de sus brazos.

Finalmente llegó el momento en donde ambos estaban por llegar al clímax, a lo que el felino apresuró todos sus movimientos mientras el contrario se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Soltando un gemido alto, Angel terminó por correrse parte de su pecho y la mano del alado, quien no detuvo sus embestidas. Así fue como al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir como algo cálido invadía su ser, escuchando los gruñidos de Husk mientras este se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Ambos cayeron en aquella cama, sudados y algo cansados. A pesar de eso sabía que debían limpiar si querían dormir en paz, por lo que haciendo algo de esfuerzo, se fueron hasta el baño de la habitación, dándose una ducha rápida en la que no dejaron de besarse.

Al volver, quitaron las sábanas manchadas, lanzandolas al suelo y colocaron unas nuevas, recostandosé por fin, dándose un último beso antes de caer dormidos.

Los dos demonios lo sabían a la perfección. Ellos no necesitaban ir al cielo si se tenían el uno al otro.


	3. Purr

La noche había caído en el infierno. Ambos demonios se encontraban en la habitación del felino, este recostado sobre el pecho del más alto, echados en la hamaca en donde solía dormir el de alas. Angel tenía sus piernas colgando debido a que al ser más alto no entraba totalmente en esta, mientras que sus manos se hallaban sobre Husk, abrazándolo con suavidad.

\-- Oye, gatito.

\-- ¿Mm?

\-- ¿Puedes ronronear? --preguntó curioso Angel.

\-- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! --exclamó, levantando la cabeza de su "almohada" afelpada.

\-- Bueno, creí que como eras un gato podrías hacerlo.

\-- ¿Y eso qué? Que yo sepa, tú no puedes sacar telarañas de tu trasero --dijo algo molesto, a lo que Angel simplemente se limitó a sonreír de forma travieso-- ¿sabes qué? mejor no hables.

El felino volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Angel, mientras este se quedó quieto por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo del alado.

\-- Angel ¿qué...--Husk no logró terminar su pregunta, pues el arácnido había llegado hasta sus orejas, acariciándolas lentamente. El felino estaba intentando mantenerse relajado pero se le estaba complicando demasiado pues el contrario también tenía sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido inundó aquella habitación de hotel. Angel sonrió triunfante, deleitandosé por los ronroneos que el más bajo soltó.

\-- ¡Lo sabía! --anunció felizmente el arácnido, dando pequeños aplausos con dos de sus manos mientras el otro par continuaba con las caricias al felino.

Husk tenía el rostro ardiendo, se sentía avergonzado de haber caído debido a los toques del más alto, pero demonios, esas manos sí que tenían demasiados talentos.

\-- Hey --llamó Angel, captando la atención del más bajo-- de verdad se oyó muy tierno --Husk no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro en el pecho de este-- y sexy también.

\-- No cagues el momento, Angel --pudo oír decirle, aún escondido en aquel afelpado lugar.

\-- Hey.

\-- ¿Ahora qu... --antes de poder completar su pregunta, los labios del arácnido estaban sobre los de él, dándole un suave beso mientras volvía a acariciarle las orejas. Esta vez, Husk decidió soltar sus ronroneos, profundizando el beso mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su pareja.  
Después de separarse del beso, mantuvieron sus ojos en el otro, sonriendo con tranquilidad y cariño, volviendo a recostarse para poder dormir debido a que el felino debía encargarse nuevamente de la recepción del hotel.

Apenas unos segundos pasaron, hasta que Angel se levantó de repente, asustando a Husk.

\-- Espera ¿eso significa que tienes espinas en tú pene?

\-- ¡Ya vete a dormir, Angel! --exclamó, colocándole una mano en la boca para poder callarlo y que no suelte otra pregunta vergonzosa.

El problema fue que al siguiente día, tuvo a un Angel algo somnoliento, debido a que la curiosidad lo mantuvo despierto, aunque más cariñoso de lo normal, cosa que molestó a Vaggie debido a que pensó que este impedía que Husk hiciera su trabajo, por suerte Charlie estaba ahí, así que pudo evitar los regaños de la chica polilla pero no pudo esquivar las caricias que su pareja intentó darle para que ronroneara nuevamente.


	4. I'm Angel

**I’m Angel**

Había pasado ya dos años desde que el hotel había sido inaugurado. No hubo demasiado progreso, pero como Charlie siempre decía, "progreso es progreso aunque sea pequeño".

Lamentablemente ella sabía bien que el tiempo de la masacre anual se acercaba, el reloj comenzaba a marcar los minutos que faltaban para que comenzara y con eso su temor a que algo malo ocurriera.

Y para su mala suerte, sí ocurrió.  
Angel se había ido del hotel debido a la insistencia de su jefe. Debido a eso, en el momento en que logró escapar de este ya fue demasiado tarde. Vio como ángeles bajaban desde el cielo con toda clase de armas. Así fue como se dispuso a buscar refugio, intentando evadir a aquellos seres celestiales.

Pero todos en el infierno sabían que nadie podía escapar de los ángeles, ni siquiera los demonios más poderosos.

[...]

\-- Querido personal del hotel, estamos hoy reunidos para velar por nuestro querido Angel Dust, quien terminó asesinado a manos de los ángeles --habló la joven rubia, quien estaba conteniendosé las lágrimas-- a pesar de que a veces teníamos nuestras diferencias, él fue un gran amigo...

En una de las habitaciones del hotel, Husk se encontraba observando por la ventana hacia el patio, donde los demás demonios se hallaban, alrededor de una foto de Angel junto con diversas flores del infierno.  
Este sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y rasgar el vidrio, debajo de sus ojos se le notaban ojeras y expresión malhumorada había cambiado a una triste.

\-- No me sorprende el hecho de que no estés ahí abajo --oyó una voz muy familiar, y la verdad, en estos momentos es a quién menos necesitaba escuchar.

\-- ¿Que demonios quieres, Alastor? --su tono de voz denotaba enojo a pesar de que su rostro mostrara otra cosa.

\-- Vamos ¿no puedo consolar a un viejo amigo?

\-- No necesito tu consuelo, ni el de nadie --volvió su vista a la ventana.

\-- Si, se nota --su tono sarcástico molestó a Husk, quien no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, esta vez con una expresión de furia.

\-- Escucha maldito bastardo, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos comentarios ¿si recuerdas lo que pasó?

\-- Por supuesto que lo hago --Alastor pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del felino-- pero no sé si tú recuerdas que a mí Angel no me importaba en lo absoluto --y ahí fue cuando la poca cordura que Husk aún poseía se quebró-- no deberías dejar que algo tan pequeño te afecte...

\-- ¡¿Pequeño?! ¡¿Qué mierdas dices?! ¡Angel era mi pareja y aunque no lo parezca, él me hacía feliz a pesar de a veces ser un completo idiota, y ahora no está por culpa de esos malditos asesinos del cielo!

\-- Bastante irónico que Angel muriera por los ángeles ¿verdad? --la sonrisa del demonio de la radio seguía tan intacta como en el momento en el que había entrado a la habitación-- ¿a quién le importa? Tienes toda una vida por delante aquí, podrás tener todas las parejas que quieras, aunque sólo son una pérdida de tiempo y tarde o temprano terminarás con el corazón partido de una forma u otra.

\-- ¡Es todo! ¡Vete antes de que quieras que haya otra muerte aquí! --el pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacía un costado, extendiendo aún más su sonrisa. Rápidamente una de sus manos fue a parar al cuello del alado, apretandoló ligeramente.

\-- Es verdad, no queremos que haya otra muerte aquí ¿verdad? --preguntó, cerrando aún más su mano.

\-- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Matame! ¿De que me sirve seguir aquí? Este lugar es una mierda y la única persona que logró importarme ya no está --al oír eso, Alastor lo dejó caer al suelo.

\-- Si eso es lo que deseas entonces no lo haré --dicho esto, aquel demonio se retiró de aquella habitación, dejando al gato tirado en el suelo, con lágrimas a punto de salirsele.

\-- Maldito venado, desearía nunca haberte conocido --y sí, debido a Alastor fue que empezó a trabajar en aquel hotel de cuarta. Debido a Alastor fue que conoció a Angel. Debido a Alastor ahora estaba peor que antes-- si tan sólo...

Husk ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, y se quedó echado en el suelo pensando. Al levantar su mirada fue cuando notó una vieja botella de licor ahí, cortesía de Alastor. Debido al enojo, la tomó, estrellandolá contra la pared y haciendo que todos los pedazos volaran por la habitación.

Viendo como un gran trozo de vidrio había caído a su costado, lo agarró, viéndose en el reflejo de este. A pesar de notarse poco, podía darse cuenta que estaba hecho mierda gracias a la situación. Se quedó mirando por un rato aquel cristal hasta que decidió acercarlo hasta su cuello lentamente. Con sus manos temblorosas, pasó rápido aquel vidrio, provocando un gran corte en su garganta.

Así fue como la sangre empezó a salir, y a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo se hallaba tirado en un charco del líquido escarlata, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente, mirando como todo se ponía oscuro.

[...]

En una de las habitaciones de su hogar, más precisamente el cuarto donde dormía, un hombre de cabello grisáceo y largas cejas se despertaba de repente, respirando algo agitado. Al pasar su mano por la frente, notó como estaba sudando, lo cuál le parecía muy raro debido al hecho de que se hallaba completamente desnudo.

Logrando calmarse, se dio cuenta de que su cama no estaba vacía, pues a su lado, una figura delgada pero con ciertas curvas dormía plácidamente. El hombre no podía verle el rostro debido a que se hallaba de espaldas, por lo que con su mano le tocó el hombro, logrando que este volteara.

Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud y una extraña sensualidad, el peligris observó como estos eran de distinto color uno más oscuro que el otro.

\-- Que bien nos la pasamos anoche ¿verdad? --preguntó aquel muchacho de cabello blanco con algunos mechones rosados, escondiendo sus brazos bajo la almohada y sonriendo de manera juguetona.

El mayor no sabía que decir exactamente. Sólo se quedó mirándolo, lo que llamó la atención del contrario.

\-- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo mucho que nos divertimos? Porque tengo algunas marcas que podrían hacerte recordar --mencionó, levantándose para mostrar como su pecho estaba lleno de mordidas y chupetones-- y creo que tú también debes tener algunas --el chico, quien parecía unos cuantos años más joven que el ahora que lo veía bien, señaló su cuerpo.

Este se dio cuenta de las marcas de dientes que había en sus hombros, así como también sintió un extraño ardor en su espalda.

\-- Estuviste tan genial anoche, en serio. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de esa manera. Hey, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez --anunció alegre, volviendo a recostarse, pegando una mejilla a la almohada, sin quitar sus orbes de distinto color del mayor.

De pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a aquel hombre, golpeandoló de tal forma que cada vez que se acordaba de los sonidos y el rostro del contrario mientras lo hacían no podía evitar enrojecerse.

\-- Ahora que lo pienso --el chico se llevó una mano a su barbilla-- creo que jamás me dijiste tu nombre y yo jamás te dije el mío.

\-- S-soy Husk.

\-- Mucho gusto Husk. Soy Angel.


	5. Under The Desk

El demonio gato se hallaba en el escritorio de recepción del hotel, respirando algo agitado y rasgando la superficie de madera ¿la razón? Su novio estaba haciéndole una felación.

No recordaba exactamente como habían llegado a esta situación. Sólo se acordaba que Angel le había comentado que le gustaría hacer algo sucio en público, pero intentando ser sutil al mismo tiempo. Pero Husk nunca se esperó que el arácnido estuviera esperándolo debajo del escritorio, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su pene estaba duro y dentro de la boca del contrario.

Intentar detenerlo no llegaría a nada, pues sabría que Angel no se rendiría y haría lo mismo al día siguiente, ya lo conocía demasiado bien. Además, no es como que no le gustara la boca de su novio, se notaba que tenía experiencia y eso le encantaba, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Eso sí, estaba algo preocupado, no porque algún potencial cliente viniera y tuviera que atenderlo, después de todo desde que había empezado a trabajar en aquel hotel, sólo uno o dos demonios se habían presentado. No, el problema no era la clientela, sino el personal, especialmente aquella demonio de cabello blanco y parche en un ojo. Otra cosa que Husk no admitiría es que Vaggie a veces lo ponía nervioso, y en esta situación temía que ella los encontrara de esta manera.

\-- A-angel, apresúrate --rogó, cerrando sus ojos y colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del arácnido y guiarla para que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y así terminar pronto.

\-- Husk --al abrir los ojos, volvió a colocar ambas manos sobre el escritorio, observando a la pequeña demonio de un sólo ojo con un rostro de intriga-- ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás enfermo?

\-- Nada, ngh ¿qué q-quieres, Niffty?

\-- ¿Haz visto a Angel? Charlie lo ha estado buscando pero no ha aparecido por ningún lado.

\-- Creo que, ngh, se fue al e-estudio --respondió intentando mantener la compostura, pero la lengua de Angel estaba acariciando la cabeza de su miembro con lentitud.

\-- Oh, ok, se lo diré a Charlie --dicho esto, Niffty se retiró saltando alegre, dirigiéndose a donde sea que la rubia estaba.

El felino se apoyó en el escritorio, escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos, asomándose un poco para ver como el más alto continuaba complaciéndolo.

\-- Angel, voy a... --antes de poder terminar, el arácnido aumentó los bombeos de su cabeza, sosteniendo las caderas del felino hasta sentir como algo caliente y pegajoso bajaba por su garganta. Al separarse, un hilo de saliva mezclado con semen unía el miembro del alado con la boca de Angel, quién se encargó de limpiar bien todo ese desastre.

\-- Wuu, eso fue divertido --exclamó la araña, saliendo de debajo de escritorio, pasando una mano por sus labios, por si había quedado algún rastro de aquel líquido blanco. Mientras tanto, Husk tenía las manos sobre su rostro, escondiendo su vergüenza mezclado con enojo. Tomando la pajarita de Angel, lo acercó hasta su rostro.

\-- Si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que te dejaré en abstinencia por varios meses.

\-- Tú sabes que no aguantarías estar tanto tiempo sin probar esto --se señaló a si mismo, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro-- además puedo ver que te gusto --dijo guiñandolé.

Husk simplemente lo soltó, acomodando el pelaje de su cara, el cuál estaba algo sudado debido a los nervios de ser atrapados. Angel pasó dos de sus brazos detrás del cuello del felino, aún con aquella sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

\-- No le vas a dar un besito de agradecimiento a tu querido ángel.

\-- Ew, no, lávate la boca antes de eso --puso una mano sobre los labios del más alto antes de que pudiera acercársele más, quien igualmente le dio un corto beso antes de salir corriendo para evitar oír las quejas del gato.


	6. Vanilla

Angel esperaba cerca de la entrada del hotel el pedido que había realizado hace unos días. Sentado en una de las cajas que había por ahí, continuaba comiendo su paleta de helado mientras que uno de sus pies no paraba de golpear el suelo, algo impaciente.  
Obviamente esto le molestaba a Husk, quien seguía detrás del escritorio de la recepción, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\-- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese maldito ruido?

\-- Mmm --Angel se volteó a verlo, dándole una lamida a su paleta-- nop.

Husk lo miró con un rostro de enojo mientras que el contrario continuaba con su helado y se giraba nuevamente hacia la puerta, la cuál se abrió para revelar a un demonio pequeño con una gran caja, algo pesada para este, ya que se veía que las piernas le temblaban. Angel fue hasta él, tomando la caja, como si sólo hubiera plumas dentro de esta, con dos de sus brazos mientras que con la otra firmaba algo. Luego de eso, el pequeño demonio se retiró, dejando a Angel con su caja y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\-- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? --preguntó Husk mirando su botella, a la cuál solo le quedaban un par de gotas nada más.

\-- Oh nada, solo algo de ropa, maquillaje y pelucas.

\-- Podrías haber hecho que te las llevaran al estudio ¿qué no es ahí donde usas esas cosas? --mencionó el felino, mirándolo sin emoción. Angel observó la caja y cerró los ojos, su expresión alegre se apagó de repente y sólo soltó un suspiro.

\-- No quería hacerlo --respondió levantando la cabeza-- además a veces solo quiero vestirme para mí y no para otros --aquellas palabras habían dejado sorprendido al felino así como el rostro de seriedad con el que el más alto se las había dicho-- aunque si a ti te gustaría verme, puedo hacer una excepción --y ahí estaba de nuevo el Angel que conocía.

El arácnido simplemente se retiró a su cuarto para poder ver todo lo que traía su caja, dejando a Husk nuevamente sólo en la recepción del hotel.

Al cabo de una hora, Angel salió de su habitación, ahora arreglado con todo aquello de la caja. Traía un vestido apretado de color crema, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, un par de botas muy parecidas a las que usaba usualmente, solo que más claras, maquillaje de tonos pasteles y una peluca rubia. Viéndolo así, parecía una de esas muñecas de colección, las cuáles seguían un tema determinado, siendo este los dulces y cosas parecidas.

Niffty, quién pasaba por ahí, se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, admirando el trabajo que Angel había puesto en arreglarse.

\-- Wow Angel, te ves tan adorable --exclamó la pequeña de un sólo ojo-- ¿verdad que sí, Husk? --el felino abrió los ojos, sin saber que responder exactamente.

\-- ¿Verdad que sí, Husk? --repitió el más alto, queriendo molestarlo un poco. El felino sólo se le quedó viendo, esta vez con una expresión de enojo debido a que sabía que Angel solo lo estaba fastidiando. Soltando un "tch", el de alas decidió ignorarlo.

Eso no le duró demasiado, ya que sintió como unas manos se posaban sobre sus mejillas, girando su rostro para luego ver como Angel le depositaba un beso en su boca, pudiendo saborear el labial de vainilla.Y

Niffty abrió su boca, shockeada tanto por la acción de Angel como por el rostro de Husk, quien estaba entre el enojo y la vergüenza. Este apretó los labios, oyendo como el arácnido se reía ante su reacción.

\-- Ah vamos Husky, te dejé algo para que me recuerdes hasta que vuelva.

\-- ¿Adónde vas, Angel? --Niffty aún continuaba viendo al felino, quién se había quedado de piedra.

\-- Cherri necesita que la ayude con algo. Si alguna de las otras dos pregunta, estoy buscando gente para el hotel ¿de acuerdo? --la de un sólo ojo asintió, despidiéndose del más alto para acto seguido, subir rápidamente hasta el escritorio de recepción para intentar sacar a Husk de aquel estado.

\-- ¿Husk, estás bien? --el tono de la chica se oía preocupado. Sacando una aguja, la clavó en una de las manos del felino, quien se quejó por esto.

\-- ¿Que mierda pasa contigo? --exclamó sobando el lugar donde Niffty lo había lastimado.

\-- Es que te habías quedado tieso.

\-- ¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa? --la pequeña levantó un dedo para hablar, pero fue interrumpida-- mejor no digas nada. Ugh, necesito una bebida para quitarme este sabor de los labios.

\-- Uh uh, yo la traigo --dicho esto, salió disparando hasta quien sabe donde.

Mientras, Husk se pasó una garra por la boca, aún sintiendo la vainilla que el más alto le había dejado.

\-- Ya volví.

\-- Nada, digo...dame eso --el gato le arrebató la botella de las diminutas manos, comenzando a tomar hasta dejarla casi por la mitad, murmurando insultos hacia el arácnido. Niffty dejó salir una risita, viendo como la cara de Husk ya se pintaba de rojo debido a la bebida ¿o tal vez era por alguna otra cosa?


	7. It All Started In A Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precuela de I'm Angel, por lo que aquí ambos personajes son humanos

Un joven albino con toques rosados y de cuerpo delgado se encontraba en uno de los bares sin clase a los que pocas veces concurría debido a que ese ambiente no era muy de su agrado. Estaba sentado en la barra, pasando un dedo por el borde de su vaso, el cual ya estaba vacío, por lo que soltó un suspiro y buscó con la mirada a su amiga, quien fue la que lo había invitado, sin poder hallarla. Seguramente ya se estaba revolcando con alguna mujer mayor como a ella tanto le gustaban.

Pidiendo otro vaso de licor, golpeó con sus dedos la madera de la barra, esperando con impaciencia. Cuando le entregaron su bebida, el de mechas rosas alzó la vista, viendo como el barista joven que lo atendió hacía un rato cambió a un hombre, bastante mayor a su vista, de cabellos grises y largas cejas. En sus ojos se denotaba algo de enojo, clavandosé en el más alto.  
Angel igualmente mantuvo su mirada en este, con una mezcla de intriga y vergüenza, pues se sentía como un niño al cuál le habían reprendido por algo.

El cenizo se alejó, yendo a atender a los demás clientes. El más alto no le sacó los ojos de encima, lamiendo sus labios. Estaba decidido, si su amiga se iba a divertir con una mujer mayor ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Además hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba el verdadero sexo, sólo aquel que practicaba en su trabajo.

Por lo que se pasó toda la noche en aquel bar, lanzandolé indirectas subidas de tono a ese barista, coqueteando con él e intentando mantenerse lo más sobrio posible para poder lograr su objetivo, hasta que finalmente pudo convencerlo de ir a algún lugar más privado. No se esperó que este se lo llevara a su hogar, pero así era mejor, al menos no debía pagar por algún hotel de cuarta.

No supo cuándo entraron a la habitación del peligris, pero este ya se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, esperando por él, por lo que Angel no tardó en acomodarse en las piernas del hombre, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y uniendo sus labios en un lento pero ardiente beso. El albino meneó un poco sus caderas, queriendo apresurar ambas erecciones, pero las manos del contrario lo detuvieron, clavando sus dedos en el trasero del más alto, quién soltó un gemido.

Fueron acomodandosé en la cama, quedando recostados ahora, hundiéndose en ese colchón, de baja calidad según Angel. La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, disfrutando cada caricia, beso y mordida que ambos dejaban en el cuerpo del otro.

El más joven decidió cambiar posiciones, quedando él encima del cenizo, quien siguió el recorrido del albino hasta llegar a su duro miembro.

Tomandoló con una mano, Angel lo observó con atención, lamiendo la punta para limpiar el presemen que ya empezaba a salir, logrando que el contrario lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás, acompañando esa acción con un gruñido grave. El más alto continuó con su trabajo oral, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión, acariciando ligeramente sus testículos y repartiendo algunos besos en la base del miembro.

Ya decidiendo dejar esos jugueteos, el chico tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar a introducirlo en su boca, relajando su garganta para que todo lograra entrar, lo cuál le resultaba algo difícil ya que además de largo, aquel aparato de carne era grueso, pero para Angel nada resultaba un desafío al momento de los orales.

Logrando meter todo, rápidamente empezó a bombear con su cabeza, mientras que una de sus manos iba a su propio pene. Al acariciarlo, dejó escapar algunos gemidos, haciendo que el más bajo soltara otro gruñido a causa de las vibraciones que estos producían.

Angel se separó por unos momentos de aquel miembro, volteando su cuerpo hasta que su trasero quedó cerca del rostro del peligris, quien no dudó en atenderlo, lamiendo su entrada y metiendo los dedos de a poco hasta lograr que este estuviera menos estrecho.

Se quedaron en aquella posición hasta que el mayor se cansó, separando al albino de su entrepierna para volver a acomodarlo debajo de él, abriendo sus delgadas piernas, antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\-- Mierda, necesito un condón --mencionó soltando al menor, quien le tomó la mano antes de que este pudiera irse a buscar aquel objeto. Unas pocas miradas bastaron para entender lo que este quería, por lo que simplemente volvió a colocarse entre las piernas del contrario, alineando su miembro con la entrada de este y empujando suavemente hasta poder estar todo dentro.

El albino no pudo parar de gemir y eso que apenas estaban empezando, por lo que al momento de empezar a penetrarlo, el mayor se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en aquellos sonidos que soltaba.

\-- ¡Hey! --exclamó parando sus movimientos.

\-- ¿Por qué te detienes? --Angel se cruzó de brazos, moviendo sus caderas para poder tener algo de esa dulce acción.

\-- ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡No suena como que lo disfrutes! --el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que el contrario se preocupara tanto, pues sólo se veía como ese tipo de persona.

\-- Creo que...creo que es la costumbre --el peligris lo observó con rostro curioso-- soy actor porno.

\-- ¡¿Qué?!

\-- Oh vamos, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, quiero que pasemos un buen rato ¿sí? --el mayor se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Angel interrumpió todo lo que ocurría en su mente-- ¿puedes continuar?

\-- De acuerdo, pero si vuelvo a notar que estás soltando gemidos falsos, juro que me detendré, ahora --llevando su cadera hacia atrás, este embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Angel soltara un verdadero gemido de placer-- así me gusta --mencionó lamiendo sus labios.

La boca del mayor fue a parar a los pezones del albino, chupando y mordiendo con algo de fuerza, ganándose gritos de placer.

\-- Oh, te gusta que sea rudo ¿eh?

\-- S-si, ah~ --Angel estaba en el cielo, escuchando el fuerte choque de la pelvis del de cejas largas contra su trasero. Por alguna extraña razón, todas esas sensaciones que estaba viviendo se le hacían tan familiares, como si conociera al peligris desde hace mucho tiempo, como si este supiera que lugares tocar para volverlo loco, como si ambos ya hubieran estado juntos en tantas ocasiones, al punto de saber lo que al otro le encantaba en la cama.

\-- V-voy a venirme~

\-- Yo, ngh, también.

\-- Córrete, mmm, dentro de mí, quiero sentirte --susurró el albino, sintiendo como el pene del contrario estaba a punto de explotar gracias a sus palabras.

Los dos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Angel pudo sentir como el semen del mayor lo llenaba de un forma tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espalda de este con fuerza, gimiendo en su oído, como queriendo que sólo él lo escuchara y dejando la marca de sus uñas en ese lugar.

Recostandosé para poder recuperar el aliento, ambos chicos solo podían oír el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Mirándose a los ojos, fueron acortando su distancia hasta juntar sus bocas en un corto beso, algo desesperado a su parecer, pero no podían evitarlo, ellos sentían que habían estado separados por tanto tiempo a pesar de haberse conocido hace un par de horas en aquel bar de la zona.

\-- ¿Sabes? Creo que no estaré satisfecho con una ronda --comentó al separar sus labios.

\-- Curioso que lo diga una estrella porno.

\-- Ja ja, que gracioso --dijo con sarcasmo-- pero no te preocupes, si no tienes energía para follarme como recién, déjame montarte --subiendosé encima del contrario, Angel se sentó sobre su miembro, el cual parecía que estaba volviendo a endurecerse.

Moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, el menor sonrió con picardía, acariciando su propio pene, pellizcando sus pezones y dejando escapar algunos gemidos.

Esta iba a ser una noche que ninguno olvidaría.


	8. It's Strange But Very Sweet

Angel aún recuerda la primera vez en la que se sintió extraño.

Husk y él se habían vuelto una pareja. Obviamente muchas de sus noches (e incluso días) juntos siempre terminaban en algún encuentro sexual.

Pero el arácnido nunca se esperó el momento en el que el felino lo tomó de la mano. El más alto se le quedó observando por un rato mientras que el felino sólo soltó un "¿qué?". Eso fue suficiente para lograr que el rostro de Angel se volviera tan rojo como las alas de su pareja.

El arácnido nunca se había acostumbrado a gestos dulces, después de todo, sus antiguas relaciones siempre duraban muy poco y sólo se basaban en actos carnales.

Por lo que cada vez que Husk lo agarraba de la mano, lo abrazaba mientras dormían y le dejaba dulces besos en su rostro al despertar, su corazón latía con fuerza, casi sintiendo como si se fuera a escapar de su afelpado pecho.

Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era ver aquel lado tan tierno de Husk, un lado que jamás le dejaba ver a los demás demonios.

En cuanto al alado, no podía evitar sentirse bastante afortunado al haber sido el primero en lograr que Angel reaccione de aquella manera ante esos gestos, así como también poder ver el rostro avergonzado de este cada vez que los hacía.

Y todo esto manteniéndolo en la habitación que ambos compartían, estaban muy agradecidos a Charlie por esto. En aquel lugar podían liberarse de todo el estrés que acarreaban debido a la vida en el Infierno, no sólo haciendo el amor, sino también pasando el tiempo juntos haciendo diversas actividades, riendo o simplemente viéndose a los ojos, pues para ambos eso era suficiente.

La confianza y el cariño que habían cultivado por mucho tiempo era casi tan parecido al que la joven princesa y su novia se tenían, con la diferencia de que Angel y Husk se guardaban todo eso para ellos, los dos querían que aquellos momentos fueran especiales, algo que simplemente ambos pudieran disfrutar sin ser molestados por los demás demonios del hotel.

Así de encontraban ahora, abrazados en su cama y hablando en italiano. Eso era algo que por lo general si lo hacían en público, aunque en su mayoría, eran coqueteos algo subidos de tono por parte de Angel e insultos de Husk debido a la vergüenza que estos le causaban, pero al estar sólos, aquellas palabras se transformaban en frases dulces e incluso en conversaciones, preguntando como estuvo el día de cada uno, a lo que cada vez que algo estresante les hubiera ocurrido, se besaban para olvidarlo.

De esta forma, sus días podían terminar de dos formas: una era la forma de Angel, como les gustaba llamarla, esto sucedía si los dos no estaban tan cansados. La otra era mirar alguna película hasta quedarse dormidos. Algunas veces ambas se mezclaban y terminaban viendo alguna película que Angel había protagonizado, cosa que avergonzaba al gato pero que al mismo tiempo, lo tomaba como un desafío, pues cuando esto sucedía, le decía a su novio que él podría hacerlo mejor, desencadenando una larga noche apasionada.

Pero no importaba la forma, siempre que lo hicieran juntos era suficiente para ponerlos de buen humor al siguiente día, incluso aunque a Husk no se le notara esto. Él estaba feliz por dentro, al igual que su querido Angel, quien aún no paraba de enrojecerse cuando Husk lo tomaba de la mano.


	9. White And Pink Roses

Era ya 14 de febrero en todo el mundo y eso incluía el Infierno mismo. Para los demonios aquel día no era más que otro día en sus miserables vidas, pero siempre había excepciones, una de ellas era el Happy Hotel.

Al haber nacido en el Infierno, Charlie no conocía mucho las festividades humanas, por suerte tenía a su querida novia para contarle un poco de estas, y una de sus favoritos había sido el día de San Valentín, después de todo, la joven princesa era una chica dulce y romántica. Por lo que al ver el regalo que la rubia le hizo, Vaggie no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarle todo su rostro.

Gracias a Niffty, Charlie pudo preparar algo de chocolate casero para su pareja. Aprovechando esto, la pequeña de un solo ojo preparó algo para Alastor y Husk, quienes le agradecieron...a su manera.

¿Y Angel? Pues él se encontraba en el estudio cuando todo esto ocurría, por lo que al volver y ver aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, debido a que él le dieron ningún regalo. Nada de chocolates o flores, ni siquiera algún abrazo de parte de alguien del estudio. Aún así, no podía demostrar que esto le afectaba, por lo que simplemente dijo algunas mentiras sobre que sus regalos los había dejado en su lugar de trabajo.

Pero Husk lo sabía bien. A pesar de conocer a Angel por sólo unos cuantos meses, el felino podía darse cuenta cuando este mentía para no mostrarse vulnerable. Supuso que de tanto estar con Alastor, descubrió unos cuantos trucos para poder sobrevivir en el Infierno.

[...] 

Luego de la cena, el arácnido subió hasta su habitación para poder descansar y olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido, y tal vez echarse a llorar ahora que nadie lo veía. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas sobre su cama, junto a un corazón hecho de un rojizo papel. No parecía tener escrito nada en ninguno de sus lados, pero por alguna extraña razón Angel sintió un aroma familiar saliendo de ese intento de nota de amor.

Él se recostó mientras abrazaba el ramo, agradeciendo que este no tuviera espinas, pegando aquel papel a su rostro, sonriendo y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

[...]

Al siguiente día, el demonio de pelaje blanco bajó hasta lan recepción casi saltando.

\-- Wow Angel, te ves muy feliz --señaló la de un sólo ojo, quien se encontraba allí acomodando un poco el lugar.

\-- Lo estoy Niff --bajando la mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa a la más baja. Al levantarla, vio al de alas apoyado en su respectiva mesa de trabajo, con una botella en mano, típico de el-- gracias.

\-- No sé de que hablas --respondió el felino, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

\-- Aquel papel olía a alcohol barato --dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y salió del hotel, dejando al felino con los ojos bastante abiertos.

Niffty se giró para verlo, subiéndose a la mesa para estar a su altura.

\-- ¿Qué le escribiste al final, Husk?

\-- Nada, tus frases eran demasiado cursis, así que dejé la nota vacía --luego de esto, volvió a su semblante serio de siempre.

\-- Bueno, igualmente se lo veía bastante alegre por eso ¿no lo crees?

\-- Si, supongo --contestó, viendo al arácnido alejarse cada vez más del hotel. Bajando las orejas, una corta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\-- ¿Eso te alegra a ti, Husk?

\-- No, callate --le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de tirar su cabeza sobre la mesa para poder esconder el sonrojo que se había colado en sus mejillas.


	10. Rough Feeling

Angel solía ser muy curioso cuando se trataba de su pareja, especialmente a la hora de ponerse íntimos.

La primera vez que lo hicieron, se sorprendió bastante al ver que Husk poseía espinas ahí debajo. La verdad, esperaba a que le doliera bastante pero aquella sensación se sintió muy placentera, quizá debido a que Husk no quería lastimarlo por lo que intentó ser cuidadoso, cosa que Angel apreció mucho.

Pero ahora era otra cosa que llamaba la atención del arácnido: la lengua del felino. Sabía que esta era áspera debido a los besos que solía compartir con el de alas, debido a esto, le gustaría saber como se sentiría aquel músculo en una parte más profunda de él. De esta forma y usando todos sus encantos, pudo convencer al más bajo para intentar aquello.

[...]

Angel se encontraba preparándose para pasar una larga noche con su novio. Había elegido usar la ropa interior favorita de Husk, una que combinaba con aquellas alas rojas que al arácnido le encantaban. Ahora solo debía esperar a que este subiera al cuarto que ambos compartían.

Al oír el picaporte girando, el arácnido se recostó sobre la cama, viendo como las orejas de su pareja se asomaban por la puerta.

\-- Hey~ --al entrar, Husk se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, sin decir una palabra, solo se quedó ahí parado con la boca semiabierta. El más alto soltó una risita, moviendo uno de sus dedos para que el contrario se aproximara.

Tragando saliva, el felino fue caminando lentamente hasta subirse a la cama y gatear hasta Angel, quién se aferró a él con fuerza.

\-- Te extrañé, gatito --el más bajo soltó una pequeña risa, bajando hasta el cuello del arácnido para dejarle algunos besos-- mmm~

\-- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? --preguntó sin dejar de repartir besos-- ¿ese hijo de perra te dijo algo?

\-- No, no, él se portó bastante bien. Quizá sea porque le diste un susto ayer --mencionó soltando una risa, no sólo por recordar el rostro de Valentino cuando el de alas lo amenazó, sino por las cosquillas que estaba sintiendo. Levantando la cabeza de Husk, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este, acercando sus labios para un cálido beso.

En cuanto al felino, comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del más alto, oyendo como gemía dentro del beso. Una de sus garras fue a parar al borde de la ropa interior, bajándola un poco para liberar parte del miembro de Angel y acariciar la punta, haciendo que este separara sus labios para soltar un suspiro, terminando por arquearse ligeramente.

\-- Parece que hoy estás muy sensible.

\-- Siempre estoy sensible cuando estoy contigo, es sólo que... --Husk empezó a bajar por el torso del albino, aplicando suavemente sus dientes-- ah~ eres tan bueno --el alado se detuvo en la entrepierna de Angel, soplando un poco de aire frío contra la punta del miembro de este, quién no tardó en aferrarse a las sábanas y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

\-- Bueno, quitemos esto --dijo tomando la ropa interior, quitandosela por completo-- pero podemos dejar estas --mencionó señalando las medias largas que el arácnido se había puesto.

\-- Me gusta eso~

\-- Claro que sí, bebé --tomando el miembro contrario, se lo metió a su boca, chupando y lamiendo como si se tratara de una especie de postre, aunque Husk sabía lo que el más alto realmente quería, pero primero ¿por qué no molestarlo un rato?

Las piernas de Angel no paraban de temblar debido a los tratos que estaba recibiendo de su novio. Cada beso en su parte inferior sacaba un corto gemido de él, y cada sonido que soltaba volvía loco al felino, esto se notaba en sus alas. El más alto había aprendido que a Husk le daba algo llamado wing-boner, las cuáles ocurrían si se encontraba bastante excitado, y por lo que podía ver con sus ojos de distinto color, lo estaba.

\-- Husk, voy a...--antes de terminar su frase, sintió como el más bajo colocaba una de sus garras en la punta, impidiendo que algo saliera de ahí.

\-- Uh uh, todavía falta lo que me pediste ¿no? --Angel se mordió el labio inferior, asistiendo algo desesperado.

Soltando una risa lujuriosa, el gato abrió un poco más las piernas del arácnido, teniendo una buena vista al trasero de este. A pesar de que Angel sabía que no había sido dotado con la mejor retaguardia, le parecía algo tierno y sexy que al más bajo le gustara tanto, pues más de una vez lo atrapó con sus ojos puestos en esta.

Separando las nalgas del más alto con una mano, Husk se acercó a la entrada de este, lamiendo ligeramente aquel anillo de músculos. Al sentir la áspera sensación, Angel no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su pareja, quién comenzaba a enterrar más su lengua. El joven demonio podía sentir como se abría paso dentro de él, intentando alcanzar todos sus puntos sensibles, causando que empezara a respirar algo agitado debido a lo maravilloso que se sentía.

Levantando su vista, Husk vio como su novio se había vuelto un completo desastre. Su boca estaba medio abierta, dejando escapar algunos suspiros, una de sus manos estaba en su cabello, tirandoló suavemente mientras que la otra se hallaba en su pecho, acariciando con lentitud y en cuanto al par de brazos faltantes, ambos estaban a ambos lados del aquel cuerpo delgado, apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

\-- Husk, p-por favor, ah~

\-- Mmm ¿qué cosa? --preguntó para luego volver a lamer au entrada, notando como esta comenzaba a volverse más estrecha.

\-- Q-quiero correrme --al oír esto, el alado alejó aquella garra que había dejado en la punta del miembro contrario, concentrándose en el anillo de músculos, penetrandoló con su lengua hasta alcanzar un lugar que hizo que Angel viera estrellas.

Con un largo gemido, el arácnido dejó salir aquel líquido blanco, manchando su estómago y parte de su pecho, enterrandosé en ka almohada hasta dejar de temblar por lo placentero que se había sentido aquella experiencia. Sin dudas aquella lengua áspera se volvería una de sus sensaciones favoritas.

Levantándose de la cama, Husk se dirigió hasta el baño, enjuagando su boca para luego volver con el otro demonio, besandoló con desesperación.

\-- De verdad me gustó eso, gracias gatito pero...--el más alto se acomodó hasta estar a la altura del miembro contrario, pasando uno de sus dedos por toda la extensión antes de cerrar su mano sobre este, bombeando con lentitud-- creo que me toca devolver el favor.


	11. That Stupid Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precuela de Rough Feeling

Caía la noche ya en el Infierno, los demonios del hotel se preparaban para empezar con la cena de los clientes. Si bien no eran demasiados, estos sí que comían, por lo que debían preparar grandes cantidades.

Husk simplemente se quedó mirando como Charlie y Niffty corrían de un lado para otro, llevando cajas con algunos comestibles a la cocina. Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque Vaggie lo obligó a ayudarlas, por lo que tuvo que dejar su lugar de "trabajo" por unos momentos.

Al volver, vio a Angel apoyado sobre la mesa, bebiendo de la misma botella que minutos antes él estaba tomando. El rostro del arácnido se notaba apagado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tan así que no se dio cuenta de que el felino se había puesto delante de él.

\-- ¿Pasó algo? --esta pregunta hizo que Angel levantara su vista.

\-- Oh, hola gatito~

\-- ¿Pasó algo? --volvió a cuestionar, esta vez algo más serio al ver como la expresión del más alto cambio rápidamente.

\-- N-no, claro que no, mi día ha estado de maravilla.

\-- Angel --el de alas cruzó los brazos, manteniendo su mirada fija en el contrario.

Para suerte de la araña, fueron llamados para la cena. Sabía que ahí podría evadir las preguntas de Husk, puesto que muy pocas veces hablaban entre ellos cuando comían con el personal del hotel, ya que preferían mantener sus conversaciones en la privacidad de su cuarto. Recordando esto, Angel se encargó de comer lo más despacio posible, sabiendo que Husk terminaría su cena y se iría a la cama. Y así lo hizo. Lo que no se esperaba es que el gato estuviera aún despierto, jugando con sus cartas mientras lo esperaba.

\-- Oh, ya estás aquí --habló dejando el mazo a un lado, palmeando a su costado para que Angel se sentara-- hablemos.

\-- Uy ¿tiene que ser ahora? Enserio estoy muy cansado y...

\-- Angel, sé que algo te pasa ¿no eras tú el que dijo que para una buena relación se necesita buena comunicación?

\-- Si, pero enserio estoy cansado --volvió a decir, logrando que el felino soltara un suspiro.

\-- Déjame adivinar --cerró sus ojos unos segundos, abriendolós de repente-- ¿acaso ese maldito desgraciado te hizo algo? --Angel sabía a quien se refería, pues el de alas jamás mencionaba el nombre de aquel demonio, solamente lo llamaba por insultos.

Si bien, a Husk le había costado acostumbrarse al hecho de que su novio era uno de los actores del cine para adultos más reconocido en el infierno, no le molestaba que trabajara de eso, después de todo el alado sabía bien que él era el único que podía volver a Angel un verdadero desastre en la cama, y estaba orgulloso de eso a pesar de que jamás se lo diría a nadie.  
Lo que no le agradaba era su jefe y aún lo conocía pero por lo que le había comentado el arácnido, parecía ser un completo idiota.

\-- Sólo... --el más alto se agarró la cabeza, escondiendola entre sus rodillas-- él quiere que me quede siempre en el estudio. A veces nisiquiera quiere que venga al hotel.

El alado colocó una de sus manos sobre la espalda del más alto, bajando las orejas mientras intentaba pensar en como podría animarlo. Acercando sus labios cerca de donde tenía apoyada su mano, dejó cortos besos, uno tras otro.

Angel levantó su cabeza, girandosé para ver a su pareja. Rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de este, atrayendoló a un abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del más bajo.

El felino se mantuvo quieto por varios minutos, quizá un cuarro de hora casi, frotando la espalda del más alto, hasta que notó que Angel se había quedado dormido. Al parecer lo de que estaba cansado no era una mentira como Husk había creído, o quizá sólo el hecho de estar entre sus brazos había logrado que el arácnido se relajara.

Acomodandoló sobre la cama, dejó que este continuara durmiendo plácidamente mientras él salía de la habitación, yéndose a buscar el cuarto de la princesa del infierno. Al llegar ahí, tocó la puerta, esperando a que la rubia saliera.

\-- ¿Husk? --la chica parecía que aún seguía algo dormida-- ¿qué sucede?

\-- Necesito el día libre mañana.

\-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó Charlie, soltando un bostezo.

\-- Debo hacerme cargo de unos asuntos con alguien, sólo será por mañana --la princesa se le quedó viendo, con la mirada aún somnolienta-- tengo que ayudar a alguien --aún sin que la rubia le diera una respuesta, el felino soltó un suspiro-- por favor --al parecer esas dos palabras lograron despertar a Charlie, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\-- Si lo pides así, no puedo negarme, pero prometeme que no harás nada malo ¿sí?

\-- Si, si, como sea --Husk no estaba demasiado seguro de cuanto pudiera cumplir esa promesa con exactitud. Aún así, ya con el permiso de la chica, se retiró hasta su habitación, esperando hasta el siguiente día.

[...]

\-- Bueno, debo irme ya --anunció la araña, dejándole un beso rápido en los labios al felino-- adióóóós --canturreó, retirándose del cuarto.

Husk se quedó sentado sobre su cama, esperando unos segundos para luego abrir la ventana de la habitación, estirando sus alas un poco. Hacia mucho que no las usaba, por lo que al principio le costó mantenerse en el aire, también había decidido no beber nada ya que sabía que eso probablemente afectaría más su vuelo.

Manteniendo cierta distancia, pudo seguir al arácnido, quién parecía dirigirse al estudio, donde lo recibió aquel demonio que tanto molestaba a Husk. Bajando hasta estar en uno de los techos de los edificios que estaban por ahí, vio como Valentino pasaba sus manos por la cintura del arácnido, el cuál se vio algo incómodo por esto.

Husk iba a esperar un rato más, pero a la mierda todo eso. Notando que casi entraban a aquel lugar, voló rápidamente hasta el suelo.

\-- Hey tú, hijo de perra --Angel se giro velozmente, abriendo los ojos al notar que sí, definitivamente era Husk el que se encontraba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo-- quita tus sucias manos de ahí.

\-- ¡Husk! ¿Qué haces aquí? --preguntó el arácnido, intentando mantener la calma.

\-- Angel bebé ¿conoces a esta...cosa?

\-- ¡¿Cómo mierda me llamaste, cabrón?!

\-- Él es...--comenzó a hablar Angel, siendo interrumpido por el felino.

\-- Soy su novio, y si no le quitas las manos de encima, créeme, no querrás saber lo que te espera.

El demonio de lentes sonrió, soltando al arácnido para acercarse al felino.

\-- ¿Qué me harás, eh? Si sólo eres un flacucho, hueles a alcohol barato además --se burló-- ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

\-- Oh lo sé, lo sé perfectamente --al oír esto, Valentino se giró hacia el demonio de ojos heterocrómicos.

\-- Angel ¿hablaste mal sobre mí? --el arácnido se le quedó mirando algo aterrado-- luego me encargaré de ti ¿sí?

\-- ¡Hey! Él no tiene nada que ver, después de todo ¿acaso tú no sabes quién soy? ¿Conoces a Alastor? ¿Quién crees que se encargaba de hacerle todo los trabajos sucios? --Husk tomó el abrigo del de lentes, bajandoló hasta su altura-- si te atreves a dañar a Angel, no dudaré en destrozarte, y cuando vuelvas a armarte, volveré a romperte ¿quedó claro?

Algo asustado, el jefe del arácnido se retiró. Angel, sin saber que hacer, se quedó parado en la puerta del estudio. Al soltar un suspiro, notó como alguien lo cargaba estilo matrimonial y emprendía vuelo. Luego de unos segundos, vio como el felino ingresaba a la habitación que ambos compartían, dejándolo en el suelo.

\-- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! --habló al fin el más alto.

\-- ¿Qué? No iba a dejar que ese puto demonio siguiera lastimandoté.

\-- Estaba bien, no necesitaba tu ayuda.

\-- ¿Por qué sigues mintiendoté? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Él no te hace bien, podía verlo en tu mirada cuando te amenazo --Husk se acercó, apoyando su frente en el pecho afelpado, mirando al suelo-- Angel, tú me conoces, no me interesa lo que los demás hagan, si a ellos les sucede algo, que ellos lo arreglen. Pero contigo...maldita sea, nisiquiera me gusta volar y sin embargo fui hasta allá porque ya no quería verte sufrir, demonios, incluso le pedí por favor a Charlie para tener el día libre.

\-- No debías hacer eso --susurró el arácnido, acariciando la cabeza del más bajo.

\-- No, pero quería hacerlo. Angel, no te pido que dejes tu trabajo, sólo quiero que me digas si algo malo te sucede.

El felino sintió como su cabeza se humedecía. Al levantarla, vio como los ojos de Angel se habían llenado de lágrimas.

\-- ¡¿Qué sucede?! --exclamó alarmado, puesto que jamás había visto llorar al más alto.

\-- Nadie jamás se había preocupado tanto por mí --lloriqueó la araña, abrazando fuertemente al contrario. Husk bajó las orejas, devolviendolé el gesto.

Ambos demonios se quedaron en su habitación durante el resto del día, hablando sobre algunos problemas que había tenido Angel con su jefe. Husk lo escuchaba atentamente, pensando en como se encargaría de ese bastardo si lo vuelve a cruzar de nuevo.

Al caer la noche, los dos se recostaron, abrazandosé plácidamente hasta quedarse dormidos, o al menos eso hizo Husk. En cuanto a Angel, este se quedó recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. Probablemente Valentino iba a estar enojado mañana, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que si tenía a Husk iba a estar bien.

Luego de eso, sus pensamientos fueron a parar a su trabajo. A pesar de que no le disgustaba del todo, ser una estrella del cine para adultos podía ser agotador. Quizá podía dejarlo y comenzar a trabajar en el hotel, así también podría estar más cerca de su novio. Pero para eso esperaría unos días más, debía hablarlo con Charlie después de todo.


	12. Fireworks

Era ya 31 de diciembre en el Infierno. Los demonios del hotel se preparaban para celebrar el año nuevo con un gran festín.

Angel se hallaba en la habitación que compartía con su pareja, buscando en su armario que ponerse para la noche. Husk mientras tanto estaba recostado en la cama, con una botella en la mano a medio beber.

\-- Gatito, creo que deberías dejar la bebida para más tarde cuando celebremos año nuevo. De verdad me gustaría que recibamos el año pasando la noche juntos --habló el arácnido, girandosé para darle una sonrisa traviesa al contrario-- y no sería divertido si estás ebrio.

\-- Entonces embriagate tú también y todo será justo --refutó con su tono serio de siempre.

\-- No, eso tampoco será divertido --Husk simplemente lo ignoró, dándole otro sorbo a su alcohol.

Angel no lo sabía, pero la bebida lograba alejar sus pensamientos sobre la fiesta que se realizaría, ya que el felino no era muy fanático de estas y menos la de año nuevo.

\-- ¿Qué te parece? --sacandoló de sus pensamientos, Angel llamó su atención, dos brazos en sus caderas mientras el otro par acomodaba su cabello. Este llevaba puesto un vestido corto, de tonos rosados con manchas negras y de un solo tirante. Se había puesto labial y algo de sombra para los ojos también. Husk jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Angel se veía espectacularmente sensual a la vista.

\-- Te ves como un payaso. 

\-- Bueno, parece que aún no estás borracho del todo --el más alto lo miró de arriba a abajo-- hey, no te has arreglado aún.

\-- Siempre estoy desnudo ¿por qué debería arreglarme ahora?

\-- Vamos, es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos ¿no te gustaría que se quedara en el recuerdo?

\-- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan cursi?

\-- Oh ¿te gustaría que comenzara a soltar cosas sucias? --Angel se trepó a la cama, gateando hasta donde el de alas se hallaba acostado y pegando sus rostro junto al de este, logrando que el contrario cambiara su expresión seria a una de sorpresa-- por que sin dudas no me molestaría --susurró, pasando uno de sus dedos por el pecho de Husk. Para su mala suerte, el más bajo lo apartó antes de que la temperatura entre ambos pudiera aumentar.

\-- Sólo digo que para qué arreglarme si sólo iré a cenar y luego volveré aquí.

\-- ¿Entonces vas a perderte el brindis? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi gatito? --comentó con un tono de burla, Husk le clavó la mirada, cruzando sus brazos-- ¿realmente no te quedaras para el brindis?

\-- No.

\-- ¿Por qué? --el felino tomó las sábanas, cubriendosé completamente con estas-- ¡hey!

Angel quiso sacarlo de ahí, pero Husk se aferró a las telas, soltando un 'hiss' de debajo de estas.

\-- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme? --exclamó el arácnido, algo enojado pero tratando de mantener la calma.

\-- No es de tu incumbencia --se escuchó la voz algo ronca del felino.

\-- ¿Pero por qué haces tanto alboroto? Sólo serán unos minutos ¿no te gustaría que veamos los fuegos artificiales juntos?

\-- ¡No! --gritó Husk, saliendo debajo de las sábanas, bajando sus orejas y cubriéndoselas con las manos. Su mirada parecía algo perdida y perturbada, como si estuviera recordando algo.

\-- ¿Husk? --al ver a su pareja con aquella expresión en la cara, Angel no dudó en acercarse, tocando el hombro de este. Cuando el más bajo levantó su cabeza, la araña pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-- gatito ¿te asustan los fuegos artificiales? --Husk no dijo nada, sólo limpió ligeramente la humedad que había en su cara.

\-- No es que me asusten --comenzó a hablar, con la voz algo entrecortada-- sólo el sonido de estos me traen recuerdos de...

\-- La guerra --susurró Angel, el felino asintió-- yo no lo sabía, lo...lo siento.

\-- No es tu culpa, jamás se lo dije a nadie después de todo --Husk colocó las rodillas contra su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza en estas. El arácnido estiró uno de sus brazos, posándolo sobre la espalda del de alas, acariciando lentamente para tranquilizarlo.Y

\-- Quizá...--comenzó a hablar Angel, llamando la atención del contrario-- quizá podríamos solamente ir a cenar y luego volver aquí. No quiero dejarte sólo cuando los fuegos artificiales aparezcan.

\-- Pero estuviste todo el día arreglándote ¿en serio vas a quedarte toda la noche conmigo, encerrado en esta habitación?

\-- Sí, porque tú eres más importante --anunció el arácnido-- además si se trata de miradas por mi apariencia, ya tengo la tuya, y por lo que pude notar, te gustó lo que viste-- susurró apoyándose sobre una de las rodillas del felino, dándole una mirada traviesa. Una corta risa se escapó de los labios de Husk, haciendo sonreír a Angel.

\-- De acuerdo, creo que eso suena como una buena idea --el arácnido sonrió, viendo como el contrario se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

\-- ¡Espera!

\-- ¿Qué?

\-- ¿Podrías usar esto al menos? --en una de las manos de Angel había una pajarita que combinaba con el vestido de este. Husk rodó los ojos pero igualmente tomó aquel elemento y se lo colocó con rapidez-- lindo.

\-- Cállate --el más alto pudo notar un pequeño tinte rosado en las mejillas de su pareja. Tomados de la mano, bajaron hasta el comedor del hotel.

[...]

En el momento que terminaron la comida, ambos demonios se apresuraron a subir de nuevo hasta su habitación, no sin antes haberse llevado una botella de champagne de la recepción. Probablemente nadie lo notaría.

Los dos se quedaron recostados en su cama, dándole sorbos a la botella y conversando, sin percatarse de la hora. Pero en el momento en el que las campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año sonaron, Husk abrió los ojos y se metió nuevamente bajo las sábanas. Angel oyó como algunos fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar, viendo como su pareja temblaba debajo de aquellas telas.

Imitando la acción del felino, la araña pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de este, atrayendoló a un abrazo y dejándole besos en la frente. También se dispuso a acariciar sus orejas, logrando notar como Husk se iba clamando de a poco, pero aún con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Angel se quedó mirándolo, pensando en que si se ponía así solo por los fuegos artificiales ¿que sucedía con Husk cada vez que ocurría aquella masacre anual tan conocida ya en el Infierno? No quería ni imaginar lo mal que debía pasarlo durante ese tiempo.

Un pequeño apretón a su cuerpo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo como el gato enterraba su rostro en su pecho afelpado, respirando algo agitado. Angel continuó con las caricias hasta que el más bajo cayó dormido. Aún así, el arácnido no lo soltó, no sabía si en medio de la noche Husk despertaría con algún mal recuerdo.

Debido a esto, Angel se fijó como objetivo no dejar sólo al más bajo si una situación así ocurría de nuevo. Porque quería cuidarlo y amarlo para toda la eternidad, y él sabía que Husk haría lo mismo, aunque no lo admitiera.


	13. Trapped In The Spider Web

¿Por qué había aceptado esto? No lo sabía. ¿Se arrepentiría? Probablemente. ¿Se bebería una botella entera de alcohol para olvidar el dolor que le quedará? Por supuesto que sí.

Husk se encontraba sobre la cama de aquella habitación, mirando al techo mientras esperaba a que Angel terminara de preparar todo para aquella noche. El felino estaba empezando a pensar que no era una buena idea después de todo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse curioso.

\-- Oh, Husky~ --ya desnudo, Angel se subió a la cama, colocándose encima del de alas-- ¿listo para divertirnos? --el único sonido que salió del más bajo fue un pequeño bufido.

Los labios del arácnido se posaron sobre los de él, dejando un corto y dulce beso antes de proceder a uno más pasional en el las lenguas de ambos batallaban por tener el control. Angel soltó un gemido al sentir aquella aspereza que tanto le encantaba, recordando los días en que Husk probaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con su boca, pero ahora le tocaba a él hacer que el alado se sienta bien.

Separándose ligeramente, el de ojos heterocrómaticos bajó hasta el cuello de Husk, dejando besos por este mientras que sus manos empezaban a bajar por el cuerpo del felino, desordenando el pelaje de este. Esto hizo que Husk se retorciera un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tantas caricias, después de todo usualmente era él quien las daba, o incluso a veces no lo hacía ya que Angel le pedía que fuera rudo, lo que llevaba más a jalones de cabello, nalgadas y besos desordenados.

El más alto continuo con su travesía hasta llegar al miembro del contrario, al cuál le dejó un beso en la punta antes de envolverlo con sus labios y tragárselo todo. Husk soltó un gruñido, tomando la cabeza de Angel y follando ligeramente la boca de este, quien gimió, produciendo una vibración tan deliciosa en la entrepierna del felino.

Para este punto, el más alto ya se había acostumbrado a lo picudo del miembro de su pareja, y honestamente más que lastimarle, no hacía más que excitarlo. Demonios, de verdad le gustaría que fuera él quien recibiera esta noche, pero debía continuar, al final de cuentas fue él quién había propuesto que el felino fuera el pasivo por hoy.

Al separarse de aquel pedazo de carne, un hilo de saliva y algo de pre-semen unió sus labios con este, limpiando lo que pudiera con su lengua y el resto con una de sus manos. Al levantarse, sonrió al ver como el más bajo respiraba agitado, y eso que aún no se había corrido.

Estirandosé, Angel logró alcanzar un tubo pequeño y un condón. A pesar de que una parte de él le gustaría ver su semen saliendo de la entrada del contrario, otra parte recordó que este le había pedido que usara protección, debido a que no quería que su trasero quedara hecho un desastre, que luego seguramente él mismo se debía limpiar mientras Angel sólo se quedaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Echándose un poco de lubricante en los dedos, Angel sopló algo de aire caliente para que no estuviera tan frío a la hora de preparar al felino.

\-- Ahora relájate y respira profundo --susurró el arácnido, introduciendo un dígito. Husk dejó escapar un sonido de incomodidad, por lo que Angel decidió usar sus manos restantes para hacer que olvide el dolor. Una de ellas fue hasta la entrepierna del gato, acariciando su miembro, mientras que las otras dos fueron hasta una de las orejas y barbilla del mas bajo.

Lo que Husk agradecía es que, a comparación de él, los dedos de Angel fueran más pequeños. Aún recuerda la primera vez que preparó al más alto, sus garras no ayudaron mucho pero por suerte Angel se acostumbró a esa sensación de dolor, tanto así que casi siempre le pedía que lo preparara por un rato largo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, y tan duro se había puesto gracias a estos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Angel ya estaba metiendo un tercer dedo, abriendoló y penetrandoló con delicadeza.

\-- Creo que ya estás listo --tomando el condón, Angel se lo colocó, alineandosé con la entrada del más bajo-- me avisas si quieres que me detenga ¿sí?

\-- Sólo apúrate --soltó, tapando su rostro para que el de ojos heterocrómaticos no pudiera ver su vergüenza. Angel sólo se rió de la ternura que le causaba, introduciendo su miembro con lentitud, dejando escapar algunos gemidos.

\-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó al terminar de meterse en el más bajo, el cuál le asintió sin descubrir su cara-- hey, déjame verte gatito.

Angel tomó una de los brazos del más bajo, apartandoló para revelar el rostro totalmente rojo de Husk, casi que combinaba con sus alas. El más alto se acercó a darle un profundo beso en los labios antes de comenzar a moverse, sacándole sonidos de placer al contrario.

Usando sus manos nuevamente, la araña comenzó a acariciar las partes sensibles del cuerpo felino, empezando por las orejas, mordiendolás un poco al mismo tiempo mientras continuaba con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Husk por su parte no dejaba de ronronear y soltar algunos gemidos, pues él no era muy ruidoso en la cama a comparación de Angel, aferrandosé al delgado cuerpo mientras recibía estimulaciones por todos lados. ¿Estaba avergonzado? Claro que sí, pero demonios, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien.

Tanta fue el placer que sintió que terminó por correrse unos pocos minutos que habían comenzado con aquel acto. Angel se le quedó observando un rato, hasta que este decidió darle la vuelta para volver a penetrarlo.

Gracias a esta nueva posición, Husk pudo ocultar mejor su cara roja, apretando la almohada y a veces mordiendolá debido a que ahora el más alto tocaba mejor todos sus puntos sensibles.

Inclinandosé, Angel empezó a dejar besos y lamidas al lugar de donde salían las alas del gato, cosa que sacó un gemido bastante fuerte para ser de Husk.

Luego de un rato largo, ambos cayeron en la cama, respirando agitados y mirándose con cariño.

\-- ¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta más ser el pasivo --comenzó a decir el más alto.

\-- Yo también.

\-- Pero...--juntando algo de fuerzas, Angel se colocó sobre el felino-- no está tan mal cambiar de vez en cuando.

Husk no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del arácnido y atraerlo a un abrazo. Estaban sucios y llenos de sudor, pero eso no le importaba al felino, él solo quería tener cerca a aquel demonio de ojos distintos.

[...]

\-- ¿Husk? --lo llamó la joven princesa-- ¿por qué cojeas?

\-- Me caí de las escaleras cuando baje --respondió de inmediato, alejándose para que la rubia no preguntara sobre más cosas.


	14. Angel’s Fantasies Diary

A veces pensaba en cuanto le gustaría saber como era tener sexo con aquel demonio gato ¿sería rudo o suave? ¿Estaría dispuesto a cumplir alguna sucia fantasía de Angel? O también ¿tendría él alguna sucia fantasía? Sin dudas Husk le daba demasiada curiosidad.

Pero sabía que, al menos por ahora, él felino no quería nada de él, y eso llegaba a ser frustrante, más que nada cuando debía trabajar. Más de una vez tuvo que controlarse para evitar pensar en Husk mientras filmaba una película.

Angel no quería admitirlo pero estaba desesperado, era la primera vez que se sentía así, ya que por lo general todos los demonios caían a sus pies con algunos coqueteos pero Husk no, él usualmente le daba algún trago para que se largara y ya. Obvio que Angel no iba a denegar la bebida gratis, pero aún así le molestaba que el más bajo no le prestara atención.

Así que decidió intentar algo. Una técnica que Charlie le había enseñado para "poder ser alguien mejor": si alguna vez sientes que quieres hacer algún acto poco puro, escríbelo en algún lado y así puedes liberar todas las tensiones. Entonces eso hizo.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sólo en su habitación, recostado en su cama, llevando solamente una bata debido a que había salido de bañarse y llenando aquellas páginas de color rosado con las fantasías que había tenido sobre el demonio de alas carmesí.

**'Hey diario, soy yo de nuevo. Vengo a contarte algo que me sucedió hoy. Mientras estaba filmando mi nueva película, casi se me escapa el nombre de Husk. Por suerte logré que no se notara, o al menos eso espero, no quisiera que se esparcieran rumores por todo el Infierno. Pero a veces temo por no poder evitarlo.**

**A veces pienso en cuanto me encantaría estar debajo de él, que me tire del cabello y me llene completamente.**

**Me pregunto si tiene espinas en el pene, después de todo es un gato, digo si yo tengo veneno siendo un demonio araña, él probablemente sea picudo ahí abajo ¿como se sentirá tenerlo en mi garganta? O mejor aún, en mi trasero.**

**¿Sabes qué me gustaría también, querido diario? Hacerlo sobre la mesa de recepción, oh eso seguramente enojaría tanto a Vaggie.**

**Amaría poder saborear su semilla, supongo que no sabrá muy bien ya que bebe tanto alcohol, pero no es algo que no pueda manejar, soy un profesional después de todo. Hey, tal vez podríamos intentar complacernos con la boca del otro al mismo tiempo. De solo imaginar su lengua dentro mío hace que me vuelva totalmente loco.**

**Quizá usar algunos juguetes sería una buena idea. Compré un plug parecido a su cola, y sí, pedí que lo hicieran exclusivamente para mí, podría probármelo y ver como reacciona, seguro se muere de vergüenza o tal vez enciende algo en él, cualquier reacción es aceptable...'**

Mientras Angel continuaba escribiendo, su erección despertaba cada vez más. Al darse cuenta de esto, usó su par de brazos restante para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho afelpado, imaginando que era el felino quien enterraba sus garras hasta tocar su piel.

\-- Husk, ah~ --gimió al rozar su miembro. Quiso seguir escribiendo en su diario pero su excitación era muy grande, por lo que lo dejó sobre la mesita de luz que había al lado de su cama, no quería volver a manchar las páginas.

Cerrando los ojos, se deshizo de su bata, dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían cada centímetro de su delgado cuerpo.

\-- Angel~ --lo llamó una voz rasposa.

\-- ¿S-sí?

\-- Eres mi sucia perra, Angel ¿lo sabías?

\-- Ah~ --dos de sus dedos ya se hallaban en su interior, y pronto un tercero los acompañaría-- ¡sí, sólo tuya¡

Angel suspiró al sentir como su orgasmo se aproximaba, pero sus dedos ya no servían, necesitaba algo más grande. Estirandosé un poco, abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz, sacando de ahí un dildo de color grisáceo. Curiosamente, este tenía pequeños picos en su base.

Rápidamente el arácnido se lo introdujo, no sin antes lubricarlo un poco, soltando un largo gemido.

\-- Husk, p-por favor.

\-- ¿Por favor qué?

\-- Quiero correrme, mmm.

Aumentando la velocidad de su mano, las piernas de la araña temblaron, dejando salir aquel líquido blanco y caliente hasta caer sobre su estómago.

Al controlar su respiración, fue abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar despierto con el felino. Ya era la cuarta vez en la semana, y apenas era martes.

Se levantó para buscar algo con que limpiar su estómago, quitándose el dildo antes de esto, sintiendo de repente un gran vacío, no solo corporal, sino sentimental. Luego de haberse quitado los rastros de su semen, Angel volvió a su cama, escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada antes de soltar un quejido contra esta.

\-- Estúpido gato ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? --tomando su diario, fue hasta la última hoja de este, volviendo a escribir.

**'Querido diario ¿sabes lo que más deseo en estos momentos?**

**Quisiera poder tener a Husk a mi lado, poder abrazarlo y borrarle ese rostro serio que siempre trae con un beso. Poder dormir y despertar junto a él.**

**Ahora me he he dado cuenta que él está en mi cabeza todo el maldito día ¿acaso estoy enfermo o algo? Nunca me ocurrió esto, y eso que estoy en el Infierno desde hace bastante tiempo.**

**No sé que hacer. Estoy confundido y asustado ¿que pasa conmigo?'**

Los ojos del arácnido parpadearon un par de veces antes de volver a leer todo lo que había escrito.

\-- Agh, lo hice de nuevo, mierda. Vamos Angel, se supone que aquí escribes tus fantasías, no estupideces cursis --se dijo a si mismo, dejando escapar un bufido. Arrancando la página, la hizo una bolita antes de lanzarla al cesto, lleno de otros papeles de color rosado.


	15. Nobody Can Escape From Them

Ambos demonios se encontraban fuera del hotel el día de hoy. Habían convencido a Charlie de que no iban a hacer nada malo si dejaba que fueran a una cita.

Obviamente al oír esto la rubia aceptó felizmente.

Por lo que ahora, los dos se hallaban en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, haciendo un picnic. Al principio creyeron que iba a ser difícil llegar allí debido a los fans de Angel, pero por suerte, siempre contaban con la ayuda de la princesa, quien consideró esto y los envió con uno de sus conductores privados, al que luego llamarían para que los buscara.

El ambiente se veía tranquilo, a pesar de ser el Infierno. Los dos disfrutaban conversando y comiendo lo que habían preparado. Algunas veces Angel se acercaba al felino y le robaba un beso, lo que no molestaba a Husk. Pero si estuvieran en público ahí la cosa sería algo distinta.

Todo estaba yendo bastante bien, hasta que oyeron un ruido a la lejanía que alertó a ambos, más que nada al de alas.

Aquel sonido les parecía muy familiar, tanto así que al darse cuenta de qué era, comenzaron a correr, sin levantar lo del picnic.

Viendo hacía arriba, varios ángeles habían empezado a descender hacia el Infierno, armados y dispuestos a comenzar la masacre.

\-- ¿Que mierda pasa? Se suponía que faltaban 10 días para esto --exclamó el arácnido mientras continuaba corriendo, tomando la mano del más bajo.

\-- No lo sé pero debemos escondernos rápido --gritó mientras cubría sus orejas con una mano para evitar escuchar el sonido de las explosiones.

Ambos demonios lograron llegar a una casa abandonada, ocultandosé de aquellos seres celestiales. Suerte que habían podido escapar a tiempo antes de que estos los vieran, sino todo hubiera sido un desastre.

Angel sabía que no podría llamar al conductor que los había traído, por lo que sólo se quedó sentado mientras esperaba a que todo pasara. Por su parte, Husk estaba abrazando sus piernas, ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras no paraba de temblar. El arácnido no pudo evitar notar esto, por lo que decidió rodear el cuerpo del felino con sus brazos, atrayendoló a un abrazo. Eso logró calmar un poco al más bajo, quien no pudo evitar devolver el gesto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, a lo lejos se oían los gritos de los demás demonios y el sonido de las armas que disparaban, cortaban y explotaban a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Los dos agradecían estar lejos de todo aquel desastre, sabían que por lo general los ángeles no pasaban por aquel lugar, pero igualmente nunca estaba de mas esconderse por si las dudas. Así que probablemente saldrían sanos y salvos de esta.

[...]

_Pobres y patéticos miserables ¿creyendo que no los notaríamos? Si que son un par de imbéciles. Pero ¿qué se puede esperar de unos demonios? Pecadores por naturaleza, pensando que podrían irse al Cielo con sólo unas buenas acciones. Já._

_Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con esas vidas tan tristes, después de todo ¿por qué querrían seguir viviendo en este lugar tan sucio y desastroso? Oh es cierto, nosotros somos los únicos que pueden acabar con este sufrimiento infernal que sienten. No se preocupen, déjennos ser sus_ salvadores _._

[...]

Los demonios se encontraban aún abrazados cuando escucharon el sonido de la pared cayéndose. Media docena de ángeles aparecieron frente a ellos, armados y listos para disparar contra ellos.

Al momento de verlos, Husk utilizó sus poderes para distraerlos, logrando salir volando de allí con Angel en sus brazos. Estaba asustado, mucho, y además sabía que no era un buen plan el usar sus alas para evitar a seres voladores, pero la desesperación no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Lograron esquivar algunas flechas y balas, pero no fue suficiente. Primero lastimaron al felino, quien fue cayendo de a poco hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Angel abrazó su cuerpo por unos instantes mientras que veía como aquellos monstruos se acercaban. Rápidamente sacó su tercer par de brazos junto con armas.y comenzó a disparar mientras continuaba sosteniendo al más bajo.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, una lanza atravesó su estómago, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de a poco, terminando por derrumbarse junto al felino, ya sin vida. Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Angel tomó su mano, apretandolá antes de que este se desvaneciera. Ambos terminaron desapareciendo, ahí en medio de una de las calles de la ciudad.

[...]

Al momento de enterarse de aquella noticia, la joven princesa lloró desconsoladamente por la pérdida de sus amigos. Así, junto al personal del hotel, ella montó un altar en memoria a ambos, triste y enojada, después de todo los ángeles no habían cumplido con la fecha que les tocaba, pero también se sentía frustrada consigo misma al no poder haber ayudado antes.

\-- No es tu culpa, cariño --habló suavemente su novia, abrazándola mientras ambas veían aquel altar.

\-- Lo sé, pero se siente así --susurró, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

La pequeña de un sólo ojo también se encontraba con ellas, colocando algunas flores mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas. Volvió junto con las otras dos, abrazando una de las piernas de la rubia, notando como esta colocaba una mano en su cabeza.

Las tres sabían que ya no podían hacer nada para traerlos de nuevo. Ni con todo el poder de los más grandes demonios podrían hacerlo. Porque una vez que un ángel te viera, ya no había manera de escapar de sus armas.


	16. Citric Candles

\-- ¿Por favor?

\-- No.

\-- Vamos, Husky, sólo será una vez.

\-- No.

Angel se encontraba parado frente al felino, con un toallón envuelto en su cuerpo. El más bajo sólo se le quedó viendo con una expresión neutra en su rostro, dándole otro sorbo a su botella.

\-- Es porque eres un gato ¿verdad? Por eso no te gusta el agua.

\-- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo si me baño como alguien decente --se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.

\-- No sé si decente sería una buena palabra para describirte --señaló el arácnido, colocando un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba-- pero vamos ¿por qué no quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

\-- Porque no confío en ti y en tus manos --soltó sin ningún problema, manteniendo su cara sin expresión alguna.

\-- Ah vamos, le quitas lo divertido al asunto --se quejo el más alto.

\-- Ajá, entonces si planeabas algo --exclamó, erizandosé ligeramente.

\-- Sería sorpresivo si no lo hiciera, ya me conoces --se rió un poco. El felino lo ignoró, girando para volver a su cama y echarse para seguir bebiendo y caer dormido por tanto alcohol.

Angel se le quedó mirando, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enojada. Golpeando el suelo con su pie, se puso a pensar, hasta que algo se cruzó por su mente. Aproximándose a la cama, se acercó al más bajo.

\-- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

\-- Husky~

\-- ¿Y ahora que mierda quieres?

\-- Bañate conmigo, por favor~ --pidió, colocando una expresión tierna y juntando sus manos.

\-- Ya te dije que no.

\-- Por favor~ prometo que no haré nada sucio.

\-- No te creo --soltó, girandosé para no ver el rostro de la araña.

Agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de una de las orejas del felino, tomó algo de aire. Husk pensó que iba a susurrarle algo, por lo que ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para soportar aquella voz suave.

\-- Por favooooooor --pero el de alas no se esperó que soltara esas palabras con un tono molesto de escuchar. Husk no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión de enojo.

\-- ¡Está bien, pero ya no jodas más! --Angel sonrió, aplaudiendo con un par de brazos mientras que con el otro cargaba al más bajo hasta el baño.

Husk se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras que el contrario preparaba el agua. Le echó algunos pétalos a la bañera y prendió algunas velas aromáticas.

\-- ¿Por qué huele a limón y naranja? --se cuestionó, olfateando el aire.

\-- Son velas con aroma cítrico --anunció alegre el arácnido-- creí que sería bonito un ambiente fresco mientras nos bañabamos juntos --Angel soltó el toallón que le cubría su cuerpo, metiéndose en la bañera.

Husk abrió los ojos, viendo como el pelaje del arácnido se iba humedeciendo.

\-- ¿Qué esperas? Ven aquí, Husky~ --con uno de sus dedos, el arácnido lo llamó con un tono bastante seductor en su voz.

Las mejillas del felino se colorearon un poco, acercándose a la tina mientras dejaba su sombrero y pajarita sobre el lavabo. Aunque la bañera fuera bastante grande para ambos, el más alto se acercó con la barra de jabón entre sus manos.

\-- ¿Me ayudas con mi espalda, gatito? --Husk iba a lanzar algún comentario referido a que tenía seis brazos y podría hacerlo solo, pero prefirió terminar con las cosas rápido para volver a su cama.

Tomando la barra, lo pasó lentamente hasta que la espalda de Angel se llenó de espuma. Pasando sus garras con cuidado, el arácnido se retorció levemente, mordiendo sus labios. Obviamente Husk notó esto.

\-- Hey ¿qué planeas?

\-- Ah, lo siento, es sólo que soy muy débil a tus caricias, Husky --anunció, mirando al felino por encima de su hombro.

\-- Como sea --el de alas continuó tallando la espalda del de ojos distintos, quien había dejado escapar algunos gemidos bajos.

Al terminar, Angel se giró, mirando fijamente al más bajo Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo contrario, lo atrajó hacia él. Husk se quejó al principio, pero al final pudo acomodarse para que su cabeza quedé apoyada sobre el pecho del más alto. Él jamás lo diría, pero esa era una de las partes que más le gustaba del cuerpo de Angel.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había tomado de la mano al contrario, besando levemente el reverso de esta.

\-- Quién diría que el gatito gruñón podría ser un tierno cuando quiere.

\-- Aún puedo tirarte de la tina, no lo arruines --Angel soltó una risa, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del alado, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma cítrico que soltaban las velas, sintiendo como el más bajo continuaba besando su mano.

Se quedaron por un rato largo, hasta que el agua se enfrió. Ayudando a secarse, se recostaron en la cama que compartían, mirándose fijamente. Angel le robó unos cuantos besos traviesos, cosa que Husk ya no le tomó importancia, estaba demasiado relajado luego del baño como para ponerse a apartar al arácnido y sus cariños. Y parecía que el de ojos distintos también lo estaba, pues se terminó durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba al felino. Con sus alas rodeó a Angel, dejándole un rápido beso en la frente antes de empezar a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.


	17. The Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secuela de I'm Angel, osea ambos son humanos aquí

Luego de ese encuentro en el bar y su noche de pasión, los dos hombres acordaron volver a juntarse alguna vez. La mayoría de esas salidas terminaban en algún encuentro sexual. Y esta no era la excepción.

Ambos se encontraban dentro del auto del mayor, el albino se hallaba sentado sobre las piernas de este, casi apoyando su espalda contra el volante y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del cenizo.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación? Fácil. Luego de que Angel decidiera ir al bar donde el contrario trabajaba, terminó causando problemas con otros tipos, queriendo tocar donde no debían. Aquellos hombres terminaron sangrando y con algunos dientes rotos, pero por suerte el más alto pudo escapar sin heridas graves. Aún así al salir de aquel lugar, el más bajo lo esperaba dentro del vehículo.

\-- ¡¿Qué carajo acabas de hacer?! --exclamó el de largas cejas al momento en el que el de mechas rosadas ingresaba al auto.

\-- Ellos necesitaban una lección --mencionó cerrando la puerta y cruzandosé de brazos para luego girarse hacia la ventana. El mayor solamente dejó escapar un gruñido mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir-- ¿a donde me llevas?

\-- A tu casa --soltó enojado, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino. Angel no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo por la ventana, bajándola para que el aire de la noche golpeara su cara.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos por varios minutos, tanto que resultaba incómodo, lo único que se oía era el sonido del motor. El albino se giró para ver al hombre mayor, quien apretaba el volante con fuerza.

\-- Te vas a lastimar las manos si sigues haciendo eso --señaló sin expresión en su voz. El contrario lo ignoró por completo, cosa que enojó a Angel-- ah ¿con que así estamos? Bien --dicho esto, el joven de ojos distintos colocó sus pies sobre el asiento, haciéndose una bolita, volviéndose a voltear hacia la ventana.

\-- Baja tus sucias botas de mi asiento.

\-- Sólo cállate y conduce.

\-- Puedo dejarte aquí si lo deseo.

\-- Pero no lo harás ¿y sabes por qué? --exclamó girandosé hasta clavar su mirada en el más bajo-- porque seguramente piensas que me cojeré al primero que me recoja si hago dedo ¿o me equivoco?

\-- Yo jamás pensé eso.

\-- Sí, claro que lo hiciste.

\-- ¡Que no! --gritó, antes de oír cómo el auto se paraba de repente-- ¿y ahora que mierda pasa?

El grisáceo se bajó, revisando que había sucedido al motor. Al abrir el capó, algo de humo salió, parecía que algo se había fundido. Genial, simplemente genial.

\-- Demonios, tendré que llamar a una grúa --sacando su teléfono, se dispuso a marcar cuando notó que su batería estaba muriendo-- ¡maldita sea!

Angel notó la expresión de furia en el rostro del mayor cuando volvió al auto. Este le dio un golpe al volante, haciendo sonar la bocina, cosa que hizo saltar a ambos. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría pedirle su teléfono al albino. Podría, pero no lo haría.

El más alto abrió la puerta, pero antes de poder salir, Husk lo tomó del brazo.

\-- ¿Adónde vas?

\-- Necesito algo para beber.

\-- ¿Enserio? Nos quedamos sin vehículo ¿y tú piensas en la bebida?

\-- Calma, traeré algo para ti también, seguro así puedes calmarte.

\-- No no no, vuelve aquí antes de que haya más problemas --al tirar se su brazo, logró que la cabeza del joven cayera sobre sus piernas. Ambos se quedaron viéndose por un rato hasta que Angel decidió romper el silencio.

\-- Si querías una mamada, podrías habermela pedido --señaló con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su cara. Husk soltó un gruñido, apartandolo-- ah entiendo, sigues enojado conmigo.

\-- No estoy enojado contigo.

\-- Sí, se nota bastante --habló sarcástico.

\-- ¡Que no lo estoy, maldición!

\-- ¡¿Entonces que carajo te pasa?!

\-- Estoy enojado conmigo mismo --soltó de sopetón-- por tantas cosas. Cuando te vi en el bar y cómo los demás se te acercaban, no hice nada pensando que quizás esos eran fanáticos tuyos, pero luego me di cuenta de que debería haber actuado, que debería haberte protegido --Angel se le quedó mirando, para luego soltar una carcajada-- ¿de qué carajo te ríes?

\-- Pfft, lo siento, es sólo que no esperaba escuchar algo tan cursi y tonto de ti --en el rostro del mayor se coló un sonrojo mezclado con el enojo por la risa del albino-- no necesito que me protejan Husky, he lidiado con mucha gente así antes. Además no me gustaría meterte en una pelea y que salieras lastimado.

\-- Aún así, no quiero que cargues con las cosas sólo, no me importa salir dañado...

\-- A mí si --interrumpió -- Husk, eres importante para mí, estos meses contigo han sido de los mejores, jamás me había sentido tan querido y adorado, y eso que soy un actor --Angel soltó una risita ante esto-- es por eso que no quiero que te perjudiques por mis asuntos.

\-- Pero no sé supone que las parejas se cuidan el uno al otro --aquellas palabras habían dejado en shock al joven de mechas rosas.

\-- ¿Pareja?

\-- Sí ¿que no se supone que somos eso? --se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Husk se dio cuenta de todo-- espera ¿acaso asumí mal? --el tono nervioso del mayor hizo que Angel volviera a reír.

\-- No --respondió aún soltando una carcajada-- jamás lo había pensado pero creo que si podríamos llamar así a nuestra relación --acercándose al rostro del de cejas largas, le depositó un beso en los labios-- te amo Husk.

\-- Yo también --susurró algo avergonzado-- aún así, quiero cuidarte, que lo sepas.

\-- No soy una flor delicada, cariño. Pero si así lo deseas, pues supongo que no podré detenerte. Entonces déjame que yo también te cuide.

\-- Bien. Ahora ¿tienes tu teléfono? Necesito llamar a una grúa.

\-- Ah ah, dije que te cuidaría --mencionó colocándose sobre las piernas del mayor-- así que déjame hacerlo antes de que nos recojan.

\-- Estamos en medio de la calle --señaló el más bajo. Igualmente, no pudo evitar pasar una malo por las piernas del menor.

\-- ¿Eso qué? Son casi las 3 am y además tus ventanas son oscuras. Por favor, Husky~ --susurró en su oído, haciendo temblar al mayor. Este escondió si rostro en el pecho de Angel, asistiendo lentamente.

Y ahora volvemos a la situación actual. Los labios de ambos chocaban entre sí, dándose besos salvajes mientras acariciaban el cuerpo contrario. Husk agradecía tanto que Angel se hubiera puesto una falda, así podía acariciar su trastero sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

El albino empezó a desabrochar los botones en la camisa del mayor, pasando sus manos por el pecho de este mientras gemía al sentir los dedos de su novio corriendo sus lencería para acaricar su entrada. Solo un pequeño roce de aquellos largos dígitos lograba hacerlo gritar de placer, estaba desesperado, y mucho, ambos lo estaban. Sus cuerpos se extrañaban cada vez que se alejaban, casi parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Usando una mano, el peligris levantó la camiseta de manga larga del más alto, acercando sus boca a uno de los botones rosados para comenzar a lamerlo. Angel se aferró a la cabeza del mayor, jalando un poco su cabello mientras continuaba gimiendo.

Sus miembros, aún cubiertos por las telas, se rozaban entre sí, provocando que la desesperación y la temperatura aumentaran cada vez más entre los dos.

Tomando la otra mano de Husk, el de mechas rosas se llevó los dedos de este a la boca para poder lubricarlos con su saliva, acercándolos a su entrada luego de mojarlos bien. El mayor comprendió el mensaje y empujó uno de los dígitos dentro del albino, quien llevó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Uno, dos, tres dedos ya estaban dentro de Angel, el cuál no paraba de saltar contra estos, buscando aquel punto que lo haría ver estrellas. Pero antes de lograrlo, Husk los quitó, sintiéndose vacío de repente.

\-- Husk~

\-- Shh, espera un momento --comentó dejando una mordida en uno de los pezones del más alto, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, bajándolo junto a su ropa interior para liberar su miembro palpitante.

Levantando más la falda de Angel, movió la lencería para dejar que el pene del mayor también saliera, rozando con el suyo por unos momentos.

\-- ¿Quieres que te lo chupe? --susurró el de ojos distintos contra sus labios, repartiendo besos cortos contra estos.

\-- Tal vez otro día, ahora sólo quiero sentir tu interior.

\-- Me gusta esa idea --tomando el miembro de Husk, Angel lo alineó con su entrada para comenzar a descender lentamente. Se aferró al cuerpo contrario hasta tener todo dentro.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el de mechas rosadas empezó a cabalgar al mayor. Sólo se oían gemidos dentro de aquel espacio pequeño, así como el rechinido del vehículo debido a los movimientos.

Ninguno de los dos podría cansarse del cuerpo del otro. Se complementaban de forma tan perfecta que les era imposible no sucumbir ante el placer que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Ambos continuaron con aquel acto, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más, pero debido al cansancio no se dieron cuenta de la salida del sol, pues al terminar se habían echado a dormir en el asiento trasero, aún si los dos estaban hechos un desastre.

Ya al despertarse como a eso del mediodía, se acomodaron y llamaron a una grúa, quien se encargó del vehículo mientras ellos se fueron hasta el hogar del peligris, disfrutando sus momentos de cariño. Luego se harían cargo del auto.


	18. Advice From The Princess

A Charlie le encantaba ayudar a sus amigos, todo el mundo ya sabía eso perfectamente, pero nadie creyó que terminaría teniendo tal idea. La joven princesa había decidido volverse una psicóloga para la gente del hotel, incluyendo al personal.

Al principio nadie venía a sus sesiones, cosa que entristecía un poco a la de mejillas rojas, pero había dos demonios que siempre se presentaban, una de ellas era su querida novia. Sí, quizá ir a las sesiones era una excusa para poder estar más tiempo con Charlie pero quien podría culparla, con todo el caos del hotel casi nunca tenían tiempo para poder estar juntas, por lo que al menos una dos horas a la semana podrían hablar en paz.

En cuanto al otro demonio, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la famosa estrella del cine para adultos, el demonio araña y primer paciente del hotel, Angel Dust. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hasta la rubia se había sorprendido cuando se presentó a su puerta, pero se alegraba de que este confiara en ella para poder contarle de sus problemas.

Y ahora se encontraba recostado en el diván frente a ella, algo pequeño para él debido a su altura.

\-- Cuéntame Angel ¿has tenido algún problema durante estos últimos días? --preguntó la rubia, garabateando en su cuaderno.

\-- Nop, para nada --respondió con orgullo.

\-- Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que necesitabas verme con urgencia?

\-- Oh, sobre eso... --Angel se acomodó mejor en el diván-- esperaba poder recibir un consejo, no como mi psicóloga, sino como una amiga.

\-- Claro --exclamó alegre, casi lanzando su cuaderno hacia algún rincón del cuarto-- ¿qué sucede?

\-- Es que... --el más alto hizo una pausa por varios segundos, soltando un suspiro para volver a hablar-- creo...que estoy... --Charlie no alcanzó a oír la última palabra.

\-- ¿Podrías repetir lo último que dijiste? --de nuevo no pudo escuchar-- ¿qué? Por favor, dilo otra vez.

\-- ¡Enamorado! Me gusta alguien ¿ok? --mencionó con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Quedaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Charlie soltó un chillido de sorpresa, corriendo hasta el contrario, casi tropezandosé, para luego colocar sus manos en las mejillas del arácnido y apretujarlas como si de un niño se tratara.

\-- ¡No puedo creerlo! --exclamó la princesa, feliz por aquella noticia-- ¿quién es? ¿lo conozco?

\-- Wowowow, tranquila --dijo alejando las manos de la de mejillas rojas de su rostro-- primero que nada, no te diré quien es, aún estoy pensando si en realidad es amor o sólo me atrae por lo sexy que es.

\-- Bueno, me parece estupendo que hayas encontrado a alguien especial, incluso aunque no comprendas esos sentimientos del todo, ahora dime ¿en qué te puede aconsejar tu buena amiga?

\-- La cosa es que no sé como llamar su atención sin que me termine mandando al demonio ¿acaso mis encantos ya están perdiendo su encanto? --se tiró en el diván de forma dramática.

Charlie se puso a pensar por varios segundos, tantos que el arácnido ya se estaba impacientando. La muchacha finalmente soltó un "ajá" y vio al más alto.

\-- Creo que deberías intentar ser más suave, quizá usando palabras más dulces.

En la cara de Angel se coló una expresión de extrañeza, pero luego de meditarlo bien, pensó que podría funcionar. Si Charlie obtuvo novia gracias a palabras bonitas ¿qué tan difícil podría ser para él?

Agradeciendolé, el más alto se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir este se giró, mirando a la rubia.

\-- ¿Charlie?

\-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó mientras recogía su cuaderno.

\-- ¿Crees que algún día pueda trabajar aquí? Creo que se me daría bien eso de llevar maletas y especialmente abrir la puerta del hotel a los demás.

\-- Lo pensaré --dijo sonriendo. Angel la miró y también sonrío, saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, la joven princesa se puso a pensar en las palabras del contrario ¿por qué se oía tan entusiasmado por estar cerca de la puerta principal del hotel? Después de todo, cerca de ella sólo se encontraba la recepción/bar.

Fue ahí cuando ella lo comprendió todo.

\-- Descuida Angel, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo --se dijo a sí misma-- quizá pueda darle un empujón --volvió a hablar, dándole algunos mordiscos a su pluma antes de empezar a escribir algunas ideas para ayudar a su amigo con aquel asunto.


	19. My Two Boys

Él amaba a sus dos chicos, los adoraba y apreciaba que se hayan vuelto parte de su no vida.

Al principio notó como ambos no se llevaban muy bien, más que nada por parte del felino, quien a veces se ponía celoso debido a la atención que Angel le daba al pequeño cerdo. Obviamente Husk no se lo iba a decir, pero el arácnido podía notarlo, y honestamente, le llegaba a parecer algo gracioso.

Pero con el tiempo, el de alas fue acostumbrandosé al porcino, hasta tal punto de tratarlo como si fuera un hijo, y vaya que esto hacía que Angel se enamorara más de él.

Algunas veces al arácnido le gustaba imaginar que los tres eran como una familia, con Fat Nuggets como su bebé que debía ser protegido de todo mal, alias Alastor, y Husk como su esposo, con quien desearía poder hacer más bebés, pero por razones obvias no podían. Bueno, al menos de divertiría con el felino por las noches ¿verdad?

Al de ojos distintos le encantaba recordar la primera vez que tuvo que dejar a Fat Nuggets al cuidado de alguien. El de cejas largas era la única opción buena debido a la confianza que ambos habían estado construyendo. Además sabía que este no intentaría comérselo como otro demonio que conocía, y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que a su niño lo volvieran el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

Cuando volvió, vio a ambos durmiendo juntos, de verdad parecían un padre y su bebé. Desde ese día, Angel se consiguió un nuevo fondo de pantalla para su teléfono.

[...]

Ahora los tres se hallaban en el cuarto de hotel que ambos demonios empezaron a compartir cuando se volvieron pareja. Fue unas cuantas semanas después de que Husk fuera niñero.

Angel estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama, sosteniendo al cerdito mientras le dejaba besos en la nariz, cosa que al animalito parecía gustarle, pues de notaba alegre.

Mientras tanto, Husk se encontraba a su lado, sentado y leyendo un libro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el más bajo empezara a gruñir, y Angel sabía lo que eso significaba.

\-- ¿Oíste eso, Fat Nuggets? Creo que papi quiere algo de cariño también --antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el alado se encontraba debajo del arácnido, quien le repartía besos por todo el rostro.

\-- Ugh, no quiero mocos de cerdo en mi cara --se quejó.

\-- Mi precioso niño no tiene mocos --mencionó levantando al porcino con un par de brazos, los otros dos estaban sobre el pecho de Husk, sintiendo el pelaje de este-- ¿lo ves?

\-- Como sea --respondió desinteresado.

\-- Oye ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato? --preguntó rebotando un poco sobre la entrepierna contraria.

\-- No, no me gusta hacerlo cuando él está despierto --señaló al cerdo.

\-- Puedo mandarlo a dormir, es un bebé muy listo después de todo.

Antes de que Husk pudiera decir algo más, sonó la campana de la cena.

\-- Mierda --se quejó Angel-- tú adelántate, voy a hacer que se duerma.

El más bajo hizo caso, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. El más alto se quedó sentado en la cama con el cerdito en brazos. Esperaba que se durmiera rápido, de verdad quería divertirse luego de la cena.


	20. My Fan Is A Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la teoría de que, al haber vivido en la misma época, estos se conocieron en algún momento de sus vidas.

Aún no comprendía como se había metido en aquella situación. Un momento estaba realizando su show de magia en uno de los casinos más famosos de Las Vegas, y al otro se encontraba huyendo de la unos hombres sospechosos, junto a un muchacho varios años más joven que él.

[...]

Al haber terminado su presentación, pudo escuchar sonidos de disparos, así como los gritos de la gente desesperada por escapar de ahí con vida. El pelinegro no sabía exactamente que hacer, se había quedado parado en el escenario, viendo como las personas corrían asustadas. De pronto, el telón empezó a descender, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, un chico, quizá de unos veinte o más, subió y se aproximó hasta él, tomandoló de la mano para comenzar a correr.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron hasta el camerino del mayor, trabando la puerta. El más joven se quedó pegado a esta, como si quisiera detener a quien intentara abrirla, a pesar de verse demasiado delgado y sin músculo. Ambos cruzaron miradas, a lo que el menor sonrió.

\-- ¿Qué ca-... --comenzó a decir el pelinegro, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el contrario.

\-- Creo que no puedo pasar unos días tranquilo, gracias viejo --este chasqueó la lengua, se veía frustrado.

\-- ¿Qué mierda pasa? Y más importante ¿quién eres tú? --exclamó ya molesto el de cejas largas.

\-- ¿Yo? --preguntó, haciéndose el tonto, logrando enojar más al mayor, cosa que le hizo soltar una risita-- soy Angel Dust.

\-- Mientes, ese no es tu nombre real.

\-- Je, por supuesto que no, pero por la seguridad de ambos, más la tuya, es mejor que no sepas mi verdadero nombre, al menos no por ahora. Además, dudo mucho que tu nombre real sea Husk.

\-- Es algo artístico --chasqueó él también la lengua, sentándose y cruzandosé de brazos.

Angel sólo suspiró y pegó su oído a la puerta, intentando escuchar.

\-- No respondiste mi otra pregunta --la voz del pelinegro llamó la atención del menor-- ¿qué demonios pasa?

\-- Oh, sí, bueno... --Angel desvío la mirada-- creo que mi padre está buscandomé.

\-- ¿Es parte de una mafia o qué?

\-- Es gracioso que lo digas --fingió reírse, se le notaba algo nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Husk.

\-- ¡Por el amor de...! --empezó a decir-- ¡¿acaso quieres que muera?!

\-- Claro que no, si alguien viene --el menor sacó un pistola de su saco-- comerá plomo.

\-- ¿Qué carajos hice para quedarme encerrado con el hijo de un mafioso?

\-- Hey, no digas eso. Sólo quería conocerte, soy fan de tu show después de tofo.

\-- Mientes de nuevo --reclamó enojado.. es la primera vez que te vi en el público, y yo jamás olvido una cara.

\-- Eso es lo que crees ¿no recuerdas a esa bonita mujer que estaba sentada cerca del escenario ayer? ¡Era yo! --anunció alegre.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor explotó.

\-- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa que tengas un arma, sólo déjame, tengo un buen trabajo y no lo perderé por tu culpa --le dijo queriendo quitarlo de la puerta sacarlo.

\-- Oh, amo a los hombres como tú, tan enojones pero seguro en la cama son tan suaves --Angel pasó una mano por la barbilla de este, queriendo acercarlo para un beso, pero Husk logró evitarlo y lo sacó.

Una vez fuera, el menor se quedó mirando la puerta, apretando el arma con fuerza.

\-- Demonios Angel, volviste a arruinar tu oportunidad con un hombre sexy.

\-- ¡Ahí está! --la voz llamó la atención del muchacho, quien al ver a los sujetos que se aproximaban, comenzó a correr y disparar.

Parecía que jamás lograría escapar de aquella vida criminal, ni podría formar alguna relación con un hombre, y tal vez más adelante una familia, gracias a su estúpido padre y su hermano, quien probablemente le dijo al viejo donde estaba.

Debería haberse acostumbrado ya.


	21. He Wasn't There

Ya casi llegaba la hora de su show. Solo debía dar unos pequeños toques a su maquillaje. Cuando terminó, se giró a verse en el espejo, se veía perfecto...al menos en el exterior.

\-- Solo sonríe -- pensó. Antes de salir de su camerino, dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, para finalmente girar la perilla de la puerta y dirigirse al escenario.

\-- Vamos Angel, él te estará viendo --ese "él" no se trataba de su estúpido jefe, sino de alguien más...especial. Le había regalado una entrada para su show, y le había prometido que vendría después de todo. Iba a estar ahí ¿verdad?

Las luces y la música lo trajeron de nuevo a tierra, la hora ya había llegado. Colocándose en su lugar, el telón empezó a abrirse. El espectáculo ya había comenzado.

Mientras realizaba su número, cada tanto miraba a su público, buscando aquellas alas carmesí, aquel sombrero de copa negro, aquellas manos con alguna bebida barata, pero nada, no había nadie así en el público.

A pesar de su decepción, debía continuar con su show, dar lo mejor de sí mismo, si lo hacía mal, no sabía de que sería capaz su jefe para castigarle. Así que solo continuó.

Una vez terminado todo, pudo volver a su camerino y prepararse para...volver al hotel. Llamó a su amiga de un solo ojo para que lo acompañara, pues prefería estar con alguien que le agradara en estos momentos.

Al entrar al edificio, logró verlo en la recepción, como siempre, con una botella a su lado y el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos.

¡Se había desmayado por el maldito alcohol!

El arácnido se mordió los labios y apretó los puños. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en la recepción, no quería preguntas estúpidas.

Dando un último vistazo al felino, se apresuró hasta llegar a su habitación, seguido por su amiga.

Apenas llegó, se tiró sobre su cama, comenzando a soltar lágrimas y sintiendo como la de un solo ojo acariciaba su espalda.

Lo sabía, no podía confiar en los demás, de una u otra forma terminarían lastimándolo.


	22. I Lost The Baby

Otro día más de Angel fuera del hotel, lo que significaba otro día para Husk cuidando al pequeño cerdo. Esperaba que esto no se hiciera una maldita rutina.

En estos momentos, el porcino se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el mostrador, luego de haberse comido todo el plato de cerezas que Husk tenía.

Mientras se encargaba del animalito, el felino dio un sorbo a su bebida, luego otro y otro, y de repente estaba todo oscuro.

Luego de unos minutos, Husk despertó, algo mareado y confundido. Frotándose los ojos y parpadeando ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba ¡el cerdo!

Inmediatamente se puso a buscarlo por la recepción pero no pudo hallarlo, por lo que tuco que recorrer el resto del hotel, intentando evitar a los demás. Así continuó hasta que volviendo a la recepción, aún preocupado, oyó una voz detrás de él.

\-- ¿Se te perdió algo? --conocía a la perfección de quien era esa voz. El puto de Alastor.

\-- No. Púdrete.

\-- ¿Seguro? --al decir esto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. De pronto el felino recordó las múltiples ocasiones en las que el venado le había dicho a Angel que algún día se comería a Fat Nuggets.

\-- ¡Tú! ¿Dónde está? --rápidamente tomó al más alto de su chaqueta bajandolo a la altura de su rostro.

\-- No sé de que hablas.

\-- ¡El cerdo! ¿Dónde lo metiste? Juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a... --antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta de la recepción se abrió.

\-- Husky, ya volví --oh no-- ¿donde está mi tierno gordito? --¡oh no!

El felino soltó al locutor, quién seguía sonriendo como un maniático, mientras el arácnido se acercaba a ellos, feliz de poder ver a su cerdo finalmente. Al llegar junto a ellos, Angel miraba a todas las direcciones, buscando al porcino.

\-- Husk ¿y Fat Nuggets?

\-- Bueno, verás... --el gato se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

\-- ¿Donde está mi bebé? --Angel colocó sus brazos inferiores en sus caderas.

\-- Él está... --el arácnido tenía clavada su mirada en él-- está... --de pronto, un pequeño sonido salió de su sombrero. Extrañado por esto, lo tomó, agitándolo un poco. Al hacerlo, el cerdito salió, cayendo justo en las manos de Angel, quien sonrió con alegría.

\-- ¡Nuggie! ¿Te divertiste mientras mamá no estaba? --el porcino soltó un sonido de felicidad, lamiendo el rostro de su dueño-- pero ¿qué hacía dentro de tu sombrero?

\-- Jugando...escondidas --soltó el más bajo, quien aún se hallaba confundido.

\-- Aww, me alegra que estés jugando con él, Husky --el arácnido dejó escapar una risita, para acto seguido, acercarse al gato y depositarle un beso en la mejilla-- gracias por cuidarlo.

Angel abrazó a su pequeño luego de esto, alejándose para volver a su habitación. Husk lo siguió con la mirada, tocando el lugar donde lo había besado. Pero antes de que pudiera volver al mostrador, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\-- Ese cerdo tuvo suerte --comenzó a decir Alastor-- si no hubieras estado ahí, no podría haberse escondido. Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar algo más para cenar.

Husk simplemente le soltó un 'hiss', estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con la mierda de Alastor.

Aún así, no dudaría en sacar las garras si el maldito se atrevía a tocar a Fat Nuggets.


	23. First Kiss

Ya había pasado un mes y medio casi desde que ambos demonios son decidieron volverse una pareja oficial.

Usualmente se la pasaban teniendo citas o, si el trabajo en el hotel lo impedía, se quedaban en la recepción, bebiendo y charlando.

La relación había ayudado a ambos, eso se notaba, pero aún tenían un pequeño problema: no habían podido darse su primer beso.

Uno esperaría que aquello hubiera pasado en el momento en el que iniciaron su noviazgo, pero no fue así.

Resultaba ser que, para Husk, volver a realizar aquellos actos románticos después de tanto tiempo era algo vergonzoso. Si tomarle la mano al arácnido ya era complicado ¿que hay de un beso?

Mientras, para Angel, resultaba que besar a alguien que realmente te ama era más difícil que hacerlo con un completo extraño.

Eso les molestaba, obviamente. Cada vez que veían a Vaggie y Charlie llevando a cabo aquél acto, ellos deseaban esa felicidad que ambas chicas mostraban en sus rostros, esa íntima cercanía que solo dos podían compartir.

¡A la mierda! En el momento en el que estuvieran solos (porque ni locos iban a hacerlo en público, eso los mataría por segunda vez) intentarían darse su primer beso. Eso sí, nunca esperaron que ese momento fuera esa misma noche, en la habitación de Angel.

Solían juntarse en esta última luego del trabajo para pasar las últimas horas del día juntos. Por lo general, Husk traía sus cartas para jugar, otras veces las usaba para algún truco de magia, como ahora.

Angel se hallaba sentado sobre sus piernas, aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa, había sido un truco simple pero entretenido.

Mientras Husk acomodaba sus cartas, el más alto se le quedó observando, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Gateando lentamente hacia el felino, acercó una mano a la baraja para apartarla, lo que llamó la atención del gato, quien al girar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Angel.

A pesar del sonrojo en sus rostros, ninguno se alejó. Ese era el momento, solo necesitaban juntar sus bocas, sería algo corto.

El arácnido fue el primero en cerrar sus ojos y acercarse, a lo que el contrario hizo lo mismo. Y finalmente sucedió.

Solo sintieron un pequeño roce, pero eso fue suficiente para que se separaran, sus caras aún más rojas que antes. Aún así, se tomaron de la mano, mirando a direcciones contrarias.

Angel, quien tenía dos brazos ocupados abrazando sus piernas, se tocó los labios con la mano que le sobraba. Husk sólo se hallaba semiescondido gracias a sus alas.

A pesar de la vergüenza, los dos estaban felices de haber logrado darse su primer beso, incluso si fue algo pequeño.

Los días siguientes a ese, algunos miembros del personal lograban atraparlos con sus labios unidos.


End file.
